The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You
by Florchi C
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. A los 30, Edward se dio cuenta de que cometió cinco errores importantes en su vida, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que esos errores cambiarían su vida profundamente, llevándolo a ella.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron en qué se equivocaron? O tal vez no en qué se equivocaron, pero ¿qué decisiones tomaron en sus vidas que los llevaron a donde estaban en ese momento?

Yo lo hice. Cada día desde que tenía dieciocho.

Ahí fue cuando me equivoqué, cuando el plan de mi vida se jodió. El primer error que me llevó a donde estaba hoy. No que eso fuera todo malo, pero fue donde mi viaje comenzó, el que me llevó a ella.

No fui directamente a la universidad, eligiendo ganar algo de dinero y vivir la vida al máximo antes de que el aprendizaje superior fuese realmente requerido. Error número uno.

Solo lo hice para enfadar a mi padre, sabía eso ahora. Él quería que yo fuera su copia y yo no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

 _Después de la batalla todos somos generales_ , una de las muchas lecciones de mi historia.

Yo era un vagabundo, un soñador, viviendo de mis padres hasta que un día ellos tuvieron suficiente. El salario mínimo no pagaba las cuentas y ellos me ofrecieron un trato: ir a la universidad, conseguir un trabajo y ellos pagarían mi camino mientras tuviera notas altas o… irme a la mierda de su casa.

Dicho de otra forma, como mi abuela, de todas las personas, solía decir, "cagar o salirte del inodoro". Mi abuela era encantadora, todo un caso con las palabras.

Así que, a los veintiuno me anoté en la universidad. Me especialicé en Administración de empresas e Ingeniería, obteniendo una doble licenciatura en cinco años, graduándome con honores.

Nunca dije que fuera estúpido, solo vago para molestar a mi padre. Una vez que ponía mi mente en algo, nada me paraba.

Lo que me llevó a mi error número dos.

Una palabra: Lauren.

La loca, psicópata, traicionera y jodida perra que conocí en mi último año en la universidad. Ella estuvo conmigo desde la creación de mi compañía hasta su ascenso. Confiaba en ella.

Me casé con ella.

Por dos años trabajé hasta el cansancio para levantar mi compañía. Dos años en los que ella estuvo engañándome con mi vicepresidente en mi escritorio.

Y mi contador, el maquinista y el chico del correo.

Estuvimos casados por noventa y siete días y ella me dejó jodidamente seco.

Jodida basura. Ella lloró un jodido río y el juez le tuvo lástima y me jodió. La perra me sonrió cuando salía de la corte.

 _Aunque el karma eventualmente regresó y la mordió en el trasero. Un tipo con el que estaba viviendo vació su cuenta del banco, todo el dinero que le quedaba de lo que había obtenido de mí, y la dejó con una montaña de deudas solo a su nombre._ _¡Toma eso, perra!_

Me tomó un tiempo, pero mi compañía remontó. Éramos una empresa subcontratista, hacíamos muchos proyectos de ingeniería y mecanización para empresas más grandes. La tercerización era grande, las compañías ya no hacían todo por su cuenta. Y ahí era donde _Masen Engineering_ entraba.

Trabajaba un montón, día tras días. Empecé con siete empleados y después de unos años tenía más de trescientos distribuidos en cuatro edificios.

Mi vida finalmente se estaba acomodando… al menos en lo que tenía que ver con mi compañía. Mis dos primeros errores parecían haberse superado, pero no sabía que tenía tres errores más en el horizonte de mi vida.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Nueva traducción, ¿qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo?_

 _La traducción está completa, así que con suerte voy a poder actualizar todos los días si a ustedes les gusta la historia y me cuentan sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este comienzo y las leo en los comentarios!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Solo sonríe**

Incluso aunque podía considerarme feliz con mi vida profesional, mi vida personal, por otro lado, estaba estancada. La traición de Lauren dejó un sabor amargo en mi boca y mi incapacidad de confiar en las mujeres. Había tenido un puñado de aventuras de una noche, pero ninguna cita. Las citas llevaban a las relaciones y todavía no estaba listo para entregar mi corazón otra vez. No es que hubiera conocido a alguien que me atrajera.

Un par de años después, en mi cumpleaños número treinta, cometí mi error número tres. Mi desliz más grande. El "¿y si?" más grande. ¿Qué tan diferente habría sido mi vida si ese pequeño error no hubiese ocurrido y cambiado todo en ella? Aunque no estaba seguro si debía ponerlo del lado de los errores o de las bendiciones.

Mi mejor amigo Emmett y yo habíamos salido y, como él decía, andábamos al acecho. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que la esposa de Em le patearía el trasero si lo escuchaba decir eso.

Nos encontrábamos en un bar, tomando un trago después de una cena agradable para celebrar mi cambio de década a los treinta, cuando la vi del otro lado de la habitación. Tenía una multitud a su alrededor, alentándola, mientras ella se tomaba cinco _shots_ de tequila. Su rostro se arrugaba cuando la bebida llegaba a su garganta.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —pregunté, sin darme cuenta de que lo hice en voz alta.

—Ella hace esto cada año en este día. Un _shot_ por cada año desde que su esposo fue asesinado en combate —me respondió el barman, sacudiendo su cabeza, una expresión triste en su rostro—. Dios lo tenga en la gloria.

No pregunté los detalles, aunque quería hacerlo, y no pude alejar mis ojos de ella. La multitud se había disipado y ella se quedó sola, parada frente a la mesa con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Vi las placas de identificación alrededor de su cuello y la chaqueta de los Cubs que estaba usando que era demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo.

Ella era hermosa, delicada y tenía la extraña urgencia de secar sus lágrimas. Quería verla sonreír. Algo dentro de mí me decía que amaría su sonrisa.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, había ordenado dos _shots_ al barman y estaba caminando hacia ella.

—Uno más —dije, dejando el vaso justo frente a ella. Ella sollozó y su ceño se frunció mientras miraba del vaso hacia mí.

—¿Por qué estamos bebiendo? —preguntó, su voz un poco ronca por el llanto.

—Es mi cumpleaños. Cumplo treinta, así que estoy haciendo mi primera cosa de viejo pervertido.

Ella sonrió y que me jodieran si no era la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Supe en ese momento que estaba en problemas, solo no sabía cuánto.

—Treinta. Guau, tu vida está en la pendiente descendente ahora, estás completamente jodido, ¿qué harás ahora? —preguntó, bromeando conmigo.

Ella era divertida, ya me gustaba.

—Mmm… ¿ser un jodido idiota y coquetear con una hermosa chica que está llorando en un bar?

—Oye, incluso a las chicas que lloran les gusta que coqueteen con ellas —respondió, sonriendo hacia mí y estaba feliz de ver que ya no lloraba. Ella tomó el vaso y sostuvo su mano en el aire—. Por ser un viejo pervertido.

Me reí e hice lo mismo, chocando nuestros vasos antes de tomarlos de un trago. Quemó mi garganta mientras bajaba y golpeé mi mano sobre la mesa.

—Así que… —comenzó ella—. ¿Por qué tomaremos el próximo, viejo pervertido? Tal vez debería llamarte amo.

—Edward —dije, rodando los ojos ante el apodo que me había dado—. ¿Qué hay de la paz mundial? Eso parece ser algo por lo que la gente siempre bebe.

—Tengo algo mejor para ti, Edward. ¿Qué tal por… los nuevos amigos?

—Me vendrían bien nuevos amigos…

—Bella.

—Bella.

Me gustó la forma en que su nombre salió de mis labios y el sonrojo que se esparció por sus mejillas cuando dije su nombre. Al menos siempre me gustó pensar que era sonrojo, podría haber sido el alcohol.

Nos sentamos ahí, bebiendo y hablando por un par de horas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado interesado en una mujer y Bella era muy interesante. Me olvidé completamente que había ido con Emmett hasta que sentí una vibración en mi bolsillo.

 **Lucías muy cómodo. Me fui. Toma un taxi. -Em.**

Volví a mi conversación con la hermosa Bella, mis manos acariciando suavemente las suyas. Ella era más que simplemente hermosa, también era inteligente y divertida. La conversación que estábamos teniendo estaba llena de insinuaciones y coqueteo. Las bebidas seguían llegando, y la conversación seguía fluyendo y fluyendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba, para el momento en que la noche estaba llegando a su fin y el bar estaba cerrando, no estaba listo para decir adiós.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Y ya conoció a Bella... ¿error número tres o bendición? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Y creen que dirán adiós?_

 _Algunas respuestas a los comentarios en el capítulo anterior: la historia tiene 24 capítulos, sí tiene final feliz (nunca traduciría algo que no tuviese final feliz) y no voy a dejar What she deserves, esa historia también ya está traducida, así que publicaré ambas, hoy hubo actualización de WSD por si no la vieron._

 ** _Muchas gracias por el recibimiento a la historia, me hace muy feliz. Especialmente gracias por los comentarios a:_** _Belli swan dwyer, sandy56, maries24, dana masen cullen, Danny CullenMa, Yoselin Cullen, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, bbluelilas, roanva, sofa, alejandra1987, Vanina Iliana, Brenda, krisr0405, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, Valery1, Kriss21, Flor, Tata XOXO, Flor,freedom2604, Chayley Costa, cavendano13, libbnnygramajo, somas, annabolena, BereB, Katie D. B, torrespera172, tulgarita, Smedina, Susi, Tecupi, Maryluna, Joselina, kaja0507, Blankitapia, Cary y los Guest._

 _¡Espero que me cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios y nos leemos mañana!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Por qué hago las cosas que hago?**

Después de que se anunció la última ronda, dejamos el bar juntos, mi mano la guiaba gentilmente hacia el aire fresco de la noche y no pude evitar inclinarme y besarla. Quise hacerlo toda la noche y mis inhibiciones se habían ido hacía mucho, igual que las de ella, y estaba agradecido en ese momento. El beso fue electrizante y no quería que terminara nunca. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello, empujándome más cerca de ella. La hubiese cogido allí mismo si algún idiota no hubiese gritado que nos consiguiéramos una habitación.

Ella agarró mi mano, sonriéndome, y caminamos por la calle hasta que entramos a un edificio de ladrillos. Subimos por las escaleras hasta que entramos a lo que asumí era su departamento, ella tenía la llave al menos.

Entramos y ella me empujó contra una pared junto a la puerta, sus labios chocando con los míos.

Tropezamos alrededor de la habitación, golpeándonos con las cosas. Escuché algo que se rompía más de una vez, seguido por un "oh, mierda", pero no sabía si era ella o yo el que lo decía. De alguna forma llegamos a la cama, la ropa volaba por todos lados. Labios, dientes y lenguas mordían y probaban cualquier carne que pudieran. Ella era tan suave y cálida en mis manos y quería más, necesitaba más.

Antes de que lo supiera, estaba dentro de ella, mi polla enterrada hasta el fondo en su apretada y cálida humedad. Jodidamente feliz. Mis caderas empujaban contra las de ella queriendo más, necesitando más, y golpeando dentro de ella.

Ella estaba gritando, llorando y rogando por más. Jadeaba mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi piel, empujándome hacia ella. Sus manos se movieron hacia mi cabello y jalaron mis rebeldes mechones. No quería detenerme nunca, no quería que terminara nunca. Estaba en el cielo, mi polla regocijándose en la nueva casa que había encontrado, pero incluso borracho no podía aguantar para siempre.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y grité mientras me vaciaba dentro de ella. Felicidad, jodida felicidad con luces blancas y después todo se volvió negro.

El error número cuatro, mi más desafortunado error, pasó después de esa noche. Una pobre decisión que colgó sobre mí durante meses.

Me desperté la mañana siguiente con un sol deslumbrante y un terrible dolor de cabeza. No tenía idea de dónde estaba o quién era la hermosa mujer que estaba acostada a mi lado.

Flashes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente. El bar, los _shots_ , la chica, su risa, su sonrisa, su belleza.

Bella. Hermosa Bella.

Estar dentro de ella, cogerla hasta que ambos estábamos gritando de placer.

Mis ojos cansados la miraron y sonreí. Incluso con su cabello todo enredado en un nido de pájaros y el maquillaje manchando su rostro, ella todavía era hermosa. Mi mano se estiró para tocar su encantadora piel. Era tan delicada y pálida, tan suave bajo mis dedos.

Quería tocarla más, bajar por su espalda, por la curva de su perfecto trasero, sus piernas y subir por el interior de su muslo hasta la jodida tierra prometida. Mi polla se movió ante el pensamiento, a pesar de mi punzante dolor de cabeza.

Ahí fue cuando me golpeó. No me había sentido de esta forma por alguien en años… desde Lauren al comienzo. Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que irme, a pesar de cuánto quería quedarme. No era bueno, no… definitivamente no era lo que quería.

Salté fuera de la cama, usé el baño, después localicé mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente antes de que ella se despertara. Agonicé sobre dejar mi número, mi nombre… algo. En lugar de eso, me acobardé y dejé una jodida y patética nota.

 _Bella:_

 _Gracias por un inolvidable cumpleaños número 30._

 _Edward._

Jodido idiota. Era un jodido idiota. Lo sabía, pero la dejé.

Solo la conocía por una noche, pero incluso a través de mi borracho cerebro sabía que era una noche que nunca olvidaría. Que ella era una mujer que nunca olvidaría. Y justo eso me asustó como la jodida mierda.

En silencio, salí de su departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me tropecé por el sendero de cemento hacia la calle. Miré para todos lados, pero no había nada familiar. Sin ninguna pista sobre dónde estaba, empecé a caminar. Pasé una señal que decía "East River Street" y poco después encontré un taxi.

Me sentí incómodo desde el momento que salí por esa puerta. Inseguro mientras el taxi me llevaba más y más lejos.

 _Ahora_ sabía que era una de las transgresiones más grandes de mi vida.

La retrospectiva era una mierda.

* * *

 _Error número cuatro… ¿Y cuáles son sus opiniones? ¿Alguien duda de que este realmente es un error? ¿Cómo creen que seguirán las cosas?_

 _Y respondiendo a los comentarios, sí, los capítulos son cortos, pero no puedo hacerlos más largos, por eso actualizo más seguido._

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me pone muy contenta leer que les gusta la historia:**_ _sandy56, tulgarita, Jupu, Tata XOXO, Pili, Mel. ACS, cavendano13, Kriss21, kaja0507, saraipineda44, carolaap, Maryluna, maries24, LicetSalvatore, debynoe12, Noir Lark, freedom2604, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, Noelia, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, libbnnygramajo, Lizdayanna, torrespera172, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, Adriana Molina, Mar91, Cary y los Guest._

 _¡No se olviden de contarme su opinión en los comentarios y nos leemos mañana!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Puedes mostrarme lo que estoy buscando?**

Por semanas estuve atormentado por su olor, su sabor, su risa… todo lo que había aprendido durante esa única e increíble noche que pasé con ella. Al final de la semana cuatro, no lo pude aguantar más, tenía que encontrarla. Necesitaba encontrarla.

Me acordaba dónde estaba el bar y me dirigí hacia allí. Una vez fuera de mi auto comencé a caminar, tratando de encontrar la calle, esperando encontrarme con ella.

Después de andar alrededor de media hora la encontré, "East River Street", su calle, y quería llorar. La maldita calle completa estaba llena de edificios de departamentos de ladrillos, casas de ladrillos y casas de piedra. ¿Cómo mierda encontraría cuál era el de ella?

La verdad era… que no podía. No había forma en el infierno en que pudiera distinguir cuál era el de ella, todos eran demasiado similares y mis recuerdos estaban demasiado borrosos de esa noche y la mañana siguiente. La calle era larga y no podía recordar nada más que el hecho de que era un edificio de ladrillos en East River Street. Joder. Quería invitarla a salir. Quería besar sus labios. Solo quería estar cerca de ella.

El karma era una jodida perra. Me encontré enojado conmigo mismo otra vez por no haber conseguido alguna forma de mantenerme en contacto con ella. Demonios, ¡incluso su maldito apellido! Pero no, decidí mantenerlo casual.

Devastado, me dirigí a casa, hacia una botella de Jack para beber mis penas por dejarla escapar.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, y todavía pensaba en ella. Nunca fui capaz de encontrarla. Incluso le rogué al barman que me dijera su apellido, pero él no cedió. Le dejé mi tarjeta de negocios y le pregunté si se la daría la próxima vez que la viera.

Eso había sido hacía unos cuatro meses, seis meses desde que la conocí.

Nunca dejé de pensar en ella, alguna parte de mi cerebro siempre iba hacia los escenarios posibles. La imagen que estaba construyendo en mi cabeza era probablemente mejor que la real, pero todavía quería saber lo real.

—Señor Masen, aquí hay una mujer que quiere verlo —anunció Emily a través del altavoz, sacándome de mi último sueño despierto.

—Pensé que te dije que no me molestaran —dije con un suspiro de molestia.

—Ella dice que es muy importante y que no puede esperar —enfatizó Emily.

—Bien, déjala entrar. Cinco minutos —recalqué, haciéndole saber que tenía que interrumpirme antes de que pasara demasiado tiempo. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer con todo el mundo preparándose para irse de vacaciones, como para perder el tiempo en una reunión no programada. Muchas de las compañías con las que trabajábamos querían partes completas para el final de la semana.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y yo estaba tratando de calmar mi molestia por la interrupción en medio de un día ocupado. Mi molestia salió por la ventana y mi boca se abrió cuando ella caminó por la puerta.

—Bella —susurré mientras ella entraba a mi oficina.

* * *

 _Y sí, se arrepintió de dejarla, ¿quién creyó que pasaría? :P Pero ahora ella lo encontró a él, ¿qué creen que quiera Bella?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos los alertas y los favoritos, pero sobre todo por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _cavendano13, Sandy56, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, carolaap, tulgarita, krisr0405 , Lizdayanna, Yoselin Cullen, saraipineda44, kriss21, Mel. ACS, alejandra1987, Pili, Vanina Iliana, Noelia, Freedom2604, bbluelilas , Chayley Costa, Liz Vidal, Danny CullenMa, Jade HSos , somas, torrespera172, Maryluna, terewee, Tecupi, Mar 91, kaja0507 , jupy, Tata XOXO, Cary y Guest._

 _¡No se olviden de contarme sus opiniones en los comentarios y nos leemos mañana!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El mundo va a estrellar**

 _Bella._

Bella estaba en mi oficina… y estaba tensa, pero observé sus hombros relajarse un poco cuando escuchó que la llamé por su nombre.

—Hola, Edward —respondió, dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

No podía sacar mis ojos de ella, era incluso más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Ella parecía haber florecido y, de repente, empecé a reprenderme a mí mismo otra vez por no pedirle su teléfono o dejarle el mío. Lo que me llevó a…

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Sus hombros se tensaron otra vez y miró hacia el suelo.

—Necesito hablar contigo… en privado.

Mis nervios crecieron repentinamente. _¿En privado? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Ella estaba enferma? ¿Tenía algo y me lo había contagiado? ¡Oh, Dios!_

Me paré y empecé a caminar hacia ella, tratando de hacer algo para mantener mi mente alejada de las fatalidades inminentes que estaba imaginando.

—Déjame tomar tu abrigo.

Ella alzó su mano hacia mí.

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo. —Ella tomó un profundo respiro, como si quisiera calmarse y yo quería saber desesperadamente qué le estaba pesando tanto.

Se encogió de hombros para quitarse el abrigo y se lo sacó de los brazos para luego dejarlo en la silla detrás de ella. Me congelé mientras miraba su forma. No, ella no estaba enferma, no en el sentido tradicional, pero estaba empezando a creer que ella me había dado algo... o más bien yo le había dado algo a ella.

Sus manos hicieron círculos calmantes en el protuberante montículo que era ahora su estómago y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—Feliz cumpleaños número treinta, Edward. Hiciste un bebé —dijo calmada.

Tragué con dificultad ante sus palabras, mis rodillas comenzaron a ceder y tuve que inclinarme sobre mi escritorio para apoyarme.

¿Bebé? _¡Oh, joder! ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar eso? Bueno, Masen, te cogiste a una desconocida mientras estabas borracho, lo que significa que no tenías ni idea si ella estaba en control natal y probablemente estabas demasiado loco como para recordar usar un ¡jodido condón!_

—Mira, no estoy aquí para pedirte nada, solo quiero hablar —me aseguró—. Solo hablar. ¿Hay algún lugar al que podamos ir?

—Yo… ummm… s-sí. Ha-Hay un… restaurante —tartamudeé, mi cerebro todavía atascado en la palabra _bebé_. Eso y ella diciéndome que la dejé embarazada en mi jodido cumpleaños número treinta… que era también el aniversario de la muerte de su esposo.

Ella se puso su abrigo mientras yo agarraba el mío y nos guiaba a los ascensores.

—Emily, regreso enseguida —le dije a mi secretaria mientras entramos al ascensor.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción y salimos del edificio, bajamos por la calle hacia un lugar en el que comía regularmente. Encontramos una mesa libre y pedimos algo para beber. El aire estaba tenso y extraño mientras esperábamos nuestras bebidas. Todavía estaba en shock, por su presencia y sus noticias.

Todavía no podía sacar mis ojos de ella. Pensé que nunca la vería otra vez y allí estaba ella, más hermosa que la noche en que la conocí.

—¿Estás segura…? —Me callé, no quería ser más idiota de lo que ya había sido, pero necesitaba saber con certeza que era mío.

Ella parecía estar esperando mi pregunta y deslizó un pedazo de papel a través de la mesa. Mis ojos lo escanearon y, en efecto, la fecha de la concepción había sido la noche que estuvimos juntos, la noche de mi cumpleaños.

—Esto es para ti —dijo, sacando algo más y empujando una imagen de una ecografía a través de la mesa hacia mí. Mis ojos se ampliaron mientras veía al bebé, nuestro bebé. En el borde superior decía: Niña Whitlock.

Niña.

La imagen tridimensional mostraba todos los detalles de su pequeño rostro.

Ella tenía mis labios.

—No estoy pidiéndote nada, Edward. Solo tenía que encontrarte y avisarte, de forma que pudieras decidir si quieres o no estar en su vida.

—¿Necesitas dinero? —pregunté, todavía sorprendido y asombrado por la foto en mis manos.

—¡Eso no es por lo que estoy aquí! —gritó sobre la mesa, sus manos golpeando la madera. Mis ojos saltaron a los de ella y después miraron alrededor de la habitación a los curiosos. Ella sacudió su cabeza y bajó la voz—. No necesito tu jodido dinero, Edward. ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?

—Yo… ¿Qué quieres entonces?

Ella bufó y sacudió la cabeza antes de empezar a hablar:

—No me estás escuchando. No quiero _nada_ de ti. Puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta. Solo estoy aquí, con un ramo de olivo, dándote la opción de estar en su vida o no. Ella es tu jodida hija después de todo. Me tomó un montón de jodido tiempo rastrearte. No me dejaste tu apellido, tu número, ¡nada! Vi tu foto en una revista, así es como te encontré. Tú probablemente no pensaste dos veces en mí cuando saliste por mi puerta. Sé que fui un jodido ligue de una noche para ti, probablemente tienes un montón y no puedo importarte menos. Pero estoy aquí por ella, para tratar de darle a mi hija la oportunidad de conocer a su padre.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras, me dolieron y con razón, pero todavía estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar. No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Menos de dos horas atrás era un hombre soltero, manejando una compañía, sin hijos. Y ahora estoy… perdido. ¿Un bebé? ¿Un bebé con una mujer que ni siquiera conozco? ¿Quería conocerla? Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, porque no había pensado en otra mujer excepto en ella en los últimos seis meses.

Ella se paró de la silla, cansada de mi silencio, el movimiento incómodo por su prominente vientre.

—Aquí está mi tarjeta —dijo, dándome la pequeña tarjeta de papel. La agarré y leí la pequeña impresión: Isabella Whitlock, Editora, Chicago Tribune—. Llámame si quieres, no me llames, realmente no me importa una mierda.

Ella agarró su abrigo y su bolso.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward —dijo mientras se alejaba de mí y salía por la puerta.

Como un jodido idiota, solo la observé. Solo me quedé sentado por casi una hora mirando la foto en mi mano hasta que mi teléfono sonó, llevándome de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba llegando tarde a una cita con el gerente de uno de nuestros contratos.

Dejando un billete de cincuenta en la mesa, agarré mi abrigo y la foto y me fui, caminando en la dirección opuesta a la que ella se había ido.

Mi error número cinco fue dejar a Bella irse de ese restaurante y de mi vida.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Y sí, como muchas adivinaron en los comentarios, Bella está embarazada… y parece que Edward no es bueno en esto de pensar rápido, porque llegó a su quinto error dejando ir a Bella, ¿creen que sea el peor error que cometió?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me divierto muchísimo leyéndolas:**_ _tulgatita, cavendano13, Sandy56, kaja0507, freedom2604, maries24, Pili, saraipineda44, Rosy Canul, Liz Vidal, Jade HSos, Maryluna, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, Yoliki, torrespera172, Noelia, carolaap, Chayley Costa, jupy, somas, Lizdayanna, OnlyRobPatti, Cary, Mar91, Blankitapia, Yoselin Cullen, Tata XOXO, Adriu, Tecupi y Danny CullenMa._

 _¿Actualizo o no actualizo el fin de semana? (me falta la carita que está pensando)_

 _¡Cuéntenme sus opiniones en los comentarios y tal vez nos leamos mañana!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Perdido**

Cuando volví a casa esa noche, saqué la foto de la bebé del bolso de mi portátil. Estudié sus rasgos y me pregunté qué color de ojos tendría. ¿Tendría mi cabello o el de Bella?

Todos los pensamientos me dejaron mientras observaba la foto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Un bebé? No tenía ni una maldita idea de qué hacer con un bebé.

Yo intenté, honestamente sentía que había intentado encontrarla, pero ella no sabía eso. Aunque mirando hacia atrás, supongo que me rendí demasiado pronto, eso era muy obvio. Me quedé pensando cómo podría haber arruinado más las cosas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Bella tenía mucho fuego en ella. Era inteligente, divertida, hermosa y, lo mejor de todo, real. No juegos, no trucos, ella lo daba todo directamente. Viejas heridas mostraron sus cabezas, expandiendo feos pensamientos en mi mente. Ellos decían que realmente no la conocía, que era igual a Lauren, una cazafortunas infiel.

Pero eso no era verdad, ¿no? No, sabía que la respuesta definitivamente era no. Ella tenía un buen trabajo, repitió una y otra vez que no quería dinero. Ella solo quería que su hija conociera a su padre.

Pero ¿podía confiar en eso? ¿Podía confiar en ella?

Sabía, por el bien de mi hija, que tenía que intentarlo.

Padre. Mierda. Sería padre en tres meses.

Traté de dormir, imágenes de Bella bailando en mi mente, el rostro de mi pequeña niña en el fondo.

Mi pequeña niña.

Por los próximos cuatro días fui un infierno en el trabajo y sabía que mis empleados estaban felices de que llegaran las vacaciones. Me quedaba dormido cada noche observando su foto, tratando de descubrir qué demonios haría.

Mientras empacaba para ir a la casa de mis padres, temiendo los cuatro días que pasaría con ellos, pensé no llevarla conmigo. Pero perdí la batalla rápidamente y la guardé con mi portátil.

Un par de horas después, estaba luchando para dejar las maletas en los escalones cubiertos de nieve de la entrada de la casa de mis padres.

Estuve distraído la primera noche. El trabajo estaba listo por los siguientes días, así que aparte de un poco de papeleo, no tenía que pensar mucho sobre eso, así que mis pensamientos estaban constantemente volviendo a ella. Sabía que mi madre lo había notado, pero no dijo nada.

Saqué su foto de mi bolso antes de ir a la cama, mis dedos trazaron ligeramente sus rasgos. La deslicé de nuevo en el bolso antes de apagar la luz, no estaba listo para compartirla con nadie que pudiera encontrarla antes de que me despertara.

Al día siguiente mi madre y mi tía de alguna forma se las arreglaron para llevarme de compras, probablemente porque mi prima Kate no estaba en el pueblo todavía. Aunque yo también necesitaba escoger algunos regalos.

Estábamos caminando por una tienda departamental cuando me detuve en seco. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a la sección de niños antes, pero ahora mis ojos estaban pegados a un pequeño vestido navideño de color rojo. Mis dedos se movieron inconscientemente para acariciar la tela, mientras me imaginaba cómo luciría mi pequeña usándolo.

—¿Edward? —preguntó mi tía, su voz sacándome de la visión. Miré hacia ella y tragué con dificultad, ella me estaba mirando con curiosidad, su mirada viajaba de la mía a la prenda sobre la que todavía estaban mis dedos—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Todo está bien, Esme —le aseguré, dejando caer la mano otra vez a mi costado.

—¿Qué les está llevando tanto tiempo? —preguntó mi madre, regresando para encontrarnos.

—Lo siento, solo mirábamos algo.

Ella me miró y bufó.

—Edward Anthony, me dirás qué está mal contigo en algún punto de este fin de semana. Solo estás… lejos de aquí. ¿Dónde estás?

Mis manos se frotaron sobre mis ojos y mi cabello.

—No lo sé, mamá. Las cosas solo están… complicadas ahora.

—Tres días, Edward —repitió ella y supe que mi madre encontraría la manera de sacarme el secreto.

Honestamente, sabía que no podía soportar ver la desilusión en sus ojos cuando ella supiera que había tratado a Bella de una forma tan insensible. No quise hacerlo, pero como dije antes: _Después de la batalla todos somos generales_.

* * *

 _Edward está tratando de procesar todo, pero parece que se le nota en la cara, ¿no?_

 _¿Me cuentan qué les ha parecido el capítulo en los comentarios?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, Lady Grigori, maries24, sandy56, Noelia, torrespera172, Pili, Sofia, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, carolaap, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, debynoe12, krisr0405, Cary, Chayley Costa, alejandra1987, Vanina Iliana, fredoom2604, bbluelilas, Lizdayanna, Maryluna, Adriu, Yoliki, somas, Yoliki, tulgarita, Tecupi, kaja0507, gloria Cullen, terewee y Jade HSos._

 _¿Nos leemos mañana?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es ella**

Mi prima Kate llegó con su esposo Garrett y sus dos hijos, Marc y Mia, más tarde ese día. No pude evitar observar durante la noche como todos interactuaban con Mia. Ella solo tenía tres y era tan linda como podía ser. Los tenía a todos envueltos alrededor de sus pequeños dedos regordetes. Mi mente deambuló a tres años en el futuro. ¿Estaría mi niña aquí para Navidad? ¿Pasaría las vacaciones con mi familia, corriendo alrededor persiguiendo a sus primos más grandes?

Estaba por levantarme por algo de beber cuando Kate se sentó a mi lado, sus ojos estaban fijos en Mia mientras hablaba:

—Edward, ¿qué demonios está mal contigo?

Pensé en su pregunta, pensé en cuánto debería decirle en ese momento.

—Kate, ¿qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada? ¿Lo estaban intentando o fue una sorpresa?

Ella me miró con suspicacia, tratando de adivinar qué estaba escondiendo.

—Bueno, Marc fue planeado. Estábamos tratando de tener un bebé. Después de que tuve a Marc, no tratamos de _no_ tener otro bebé, pero tampoco planeábamos tenerlos tan juntos, así que supongo que Mia fue una sorpresa —respondió, por suerte manteniendo sus preguntas para ella.

—Cuando te enteraste de Mia… ¿cómo reaccionaste?

—Edward, ¿qué está pasando?

—Por favor, Kate.

Ella bufó.

—Bueno, fue una sorpresa por supuesto. Realmente no lo planeamos pero todavía estábamos felices por ello. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué mierda está pasando contigo?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Conocí a una mujer y ella me tiene… pensando en un montón de cosas.

—¿Ella te hace pensar que podrías querer deshacerte de ese rencor que te dejó la perra?

Asentí.

—Pero lo arruiné un poco por eso y no sé… No sé qué hacer ahora. No sé cómo volver a confiar.

—Solo habla con ella, Edward. ¿Le dijiste qué pasó con Lauren?

—No.

—Bueno, empieza con eso. Entonces ella tal vez entienda un poco más tus tendencias a ser un idiota.

Sonreí.

—Eso es un comienzo.

El día de Navidad pasó sin problemas, Marc y Mia se divirtieron como bandidos. Kate, Garrett y los niños se fueron a ver a la familia de Garrett después del almuerzo y me dejaron otra vez solo con mis padres, mi tía y mi tío.

Estaba mirando por la ventana la mañana siguiente, la taza de café en mis manos ya se había enfriado, cuando las manos de mi madre golpearon la mesa frente a mí.

—¡Es suficiente, Edward! ¿Qué está pasando? —demandó pronunciando cada palabra con firmeza.

Suspiré y apreté el puente de mi nariz, sabiendo que tenía que decirle. Me paré de la mesa y les dije a ella y a mi tía que me siguieran a mi habitación. Saqué la foto de mi bolso y se la entregué a mi mamá antes de sentarme en la cama.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa—. ¿Qué es esto, Edward?

—Mi bebé —expliqué, tratando con dificultad, sabiendo lo que seguiría.

—¿Quién es Isabella Whitlock? —preguntó Esme, tomando la foto de mi madre.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de empezar a contar mi historia con Bella, cómo nos conocimos y pasamos nuestra primera noche. Mi madre me pellizcó fuerte un par de veces durante mi charla, retorciendo mi piel a medida que avanzaba, cuando desaprobaba algo que había hecho o le había dicho a Bella. Ella después golpeó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza cuando le dije que la dejé irse del restaurante.

Amaba a mi madre, mucho, pero ella era malvada cuando estaba enojada y en ese momento estaba muy enojada conmigo.

—Edward Anthony, conoceré a mi nieta. Llamarás a esta chica y le harás saber que tendrás a tu hija en tu vida. Que quieres a esa dulce niña. Sé que lo haces, puedo verlo en la forma en la que has estado actuando —ordenó antes de sacudir su cabeza—. Pensé que te criamos para ser un mejor hombre que esto. Sé que lo hicimos.

—Lo hiciste, mamá, solo… la jodí.

—¡Lenguaje, Edward! —gritó, golpeándome en el brazo y apretando sus labios.

—Edward, esperamos ver a una hermosa niña pequeña la próxima Navidad —enfatizó Esme, presionando más en la herida. Mi mente ya estaba ordenada, haría cualquier cosa que Bella quisiera que hiciera, comenzando con asumir la responsabilidad de mis errores y por mi hija.

* * *

 _¡Casi me voy a dormir sin actualizar porque no me andaba bien internet, pero por suerte intenté una última vez!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _torrespera172, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Jade HSos, saraipineda44, sandy56, krisr0405, alejandra1987, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Adriu, Chayley Costa, Maryluna, somas, tulgarita, Cary, Yoliki, Jupy, Smedina, carolaap, Mar91, debynoe12, freedom2604, Noelia, Danny CullenMa, Tecupi, liduvina, Bitah y Guest._

 _Recién actualicé **What she deserves** también, así que las invito a leerla. Solo quedan dos capítulos para el final. _

_¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Estática**

Después de Navidad, llamé al número en la tarjeta que Bella me había dado la semana anterior. Fue directo al correo de voz, que anunciaba que estaría fuera hasta después de Año Nuevo.

Genial. Otra semana hasta que pudiera hablar con ella. ¿Por qué solo me dio su número del trabajo?

Pasé parte de la semana en el trabajo, pero era difícil tener algo terminado con todos estando de vacaciones por las fiestas. Así que hice lo que pude, pasé el resto del tiempo pensando y pasando tiempo con Emmett cuando podía arrastrarlo fuera por un par de horas.

—Amigo, ¿la embarazaste? —cuestionó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Quería desaparecer. ¿Siempre sería de esa forma? ¿Cada vez que le dijera a alguien que había embarazado al ligue de una noche?

Pensé en eso. Sip, lo sería.

—Em, yo… mierda. Ella me gustaba, un montón. Pero cuando me iba quise dejar mi número y… joder.

—Entonces ¿por qué no dejaste el jodido número, idiota?

Mi cabeza cayó sobre mis brazos que estaban descansando en la mesa.

—Ya no lo sé, Em. Realmente no lo sé. Sé que si ella se hubiese despertado antes de que me fuera probablemente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Habríamos intercambiado números antes de besarla como despedida esa mañana. Y después la habría invitado a una verdadera cita y probablemente nunca la hubiera dejado ir.

—Hombre, realmente te gusta. Bueno, tienes un par de días más para decidir qué le dirás. ¡Buena suerte! —me alentó, palmeándome fuerte la espalda.

Pasé la víspera de Año Nuevo solo en mi casa con una botella de Jack. No tendría que haber sido de esa manera. Si le hubiese dado mi número o mi nombre y no hubiese dejado ese estúpido pedazo de papel con esa nota, tal vez… tal vez ella y yo podríamos estar recibiendo juntos el Año Nuevo.

Joder, era un idiota. Una hermosa chica llegó a mi vida, tan diferente a las otras y no hice nada. Solo la dejé ir.

Bueno, decían que con un nuevo año llegaban nuevos comienzos, así que tal vez todavía había esperanzas para mí.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Les dejo muy rápido el capítulo porque estoy por salir al cine y no quería que se quedaran sin actualización hoy._

 _¡Mañana agradezco bien todos los comentarios (ahora ya no tengo tiempo)! Pero ya saben que me encanta leerlos, así que_ _ **MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TODOS**_ _._

 _¿Me cuentan qué les pareció este capítulo también?_

 _¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: ¡Te encontré!**

Volver a trabajar después de Año Nuevo fue caótico, por decir lo menos. Todos estaban devuelta de sus vacaciones y apresurándose. Trabajé casi dieciséis horas al día la primera semana. Claramente no tuve muchas oportunidades de llamar a Bella. Traté el siguiente martes y miércoles, pero no estaba disponible; seguía saltando el correo de voz. No era una conversación que quería tener con su contestadora, así que cuando el viernes llegó decidí solo ir y encontrarla.

El Chicago Tribune estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi oficina, así que no me tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta ella. Por suerte, su dirección incluía el piso en el que estaba, así que entré en el ascensor.

Al salir, me encontré con un área bulliciosa llena de gente corriendo alrededor.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Isabella Whitlock —dije en el primer escritorio al que llegué.

Él me miró con sospecha antes de pararse y girarse hacia el espacio abierto.

—¡Oye, Isabella! ¡Aquí hay un chico que quiere verte! —gritó a través del ocupado espacio.

Mis ojos escanearon el mar de escritorios para encontrarla parada, hablando con un empleado, con un archivo en su mano. Desde la distancia podía ver cuánto había crecido su vientre en las últimas cuatro semanas ya que la tela de su blusa se pegaba sobre su creciente bulto.

Quería tocarla, sentir a mi pequeña moviéndose en su interior.

Joder, fui un maldito idiota.

Ella caminó hacia la voz que la había llamado y dio un par de pasos hasta que sus ojos aterrizaron en mí. Sus movimientos se congelaron y ella tomó una respiración profunda antes de hacerme señas para que me acercara. Pasé al perro guardián, atravesé las filas de escritorios, ganándome más de una mirada de sorpresa mientras hacía mi camino hacia ella.

Nos paramos frente a una pequeña oficina y noté el nombre que estaba en la puerta. No, Bella no necesitaba mi dinero. Ella no era una editora del montón, ella estaba cerca de la cima.

—Entra, Edward —instruyó, su mano haciéndome un gesto para que me sentara en una silla frente al escritorio.

Ella caminó hasta su silla y la miró antes de comenzar a bajar cautelosamente su cuerpo. Suspiró con alivio una vez que estuvo sentada y comencé a preguntarme cuántas veces habría tenido problemas tratando de sentarse. ¿La silla habría rodado debajo de ella? ¿Se habría caído? ¿Lastimado? ¿La bebé se habría lastimado? Quería prender fuego la jodida cosa por la simple posibilidad de que lastimara a mis chicas.

 _Espera… ¿mis chicas? ¡Eso era nuevo!_

 _Joder, Edward. Después de cuatro semanas tendrás suerte si ella habla contigo,_ me regañé a mí mismo mientras observaba a la increíble mujer que pronto estaría dando a luz a mi hija.

Después de cuatro semanas tendría suerte si ella me daba algo más que la hora.

* * *

 _Al fin la encontró y van a hablar… ¿están ansiosas por saber cómo resulta esta charla?_

 _Cuéntenme todas sus opiniones en los comentarios, no se olviden que me encanta leerlas y me anima a seguir actualizando._

 _Algunas me preguntan los días de actualización, la realidad es que lo estoy haciendo todos los días, al menos de lunes a viernes, los fines de semana me da un poco más de pereza prender la computadora y eso… Pero intento hacerlo todos los días porque los capítulos son cortos. Si ustedes me cuentan sus opiniones en los comentarios me dan todavía más ganas de actualizarles rápido :P_

 _Ahora sí los agradecimientos, que ayer no pude hacerlos, notarán que muchos nombres se repiten, me hace muy feliz contar con ustedes capítulo a capítulo y estoy muy agradecida por todo su apoyo, ojalá más de ustedes se animaran a compartir sus opiniones de la historia, no saben cómo eso hace sentir a las que estamos de este lado (autoras, traductoras, adaptadoras) que lo que hacemos vale la pena el esfuerzo:_

 _ **Gracias a aquellas que dejaron comentarios en el capítulo 7:**_ _Pili, Leah de Call, cavendano13, Jade HSos, Chayley Costa, torrespera172, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, somas, Lizdayanna, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, tulgarita, Danny CullenMa, saraipineda44, Adriu, sandy56, jupy, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, liduvina, Kriss21, cary, debynoe12, freedoo2604, kaja0507, Mar91, GloriaCULLEN y los Guest._

 _ **Y también muchas gracias a las que dejaron en el capítulo 8:**_ _cavendano13, tulgarita, kaja0507, Jade HSos, soly, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, carolaap, cary, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Pili, GloriaCullen, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, liduvina, Noelia, Danny CullenMa, somas, Adriu, libbnnygramajo, torrespera172, kriss21, Smedina, freedom2604, Tecupi, Jupy, Maryluna, Yoliki, Tata XOXO y los Guest._

 _Una nota larguísima esta vez, casi tan larga como el capítulo, ¿alguna llegó hasta el final? Jajajaja_

 _¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Asaltando el fuerte**

—Así que esto es una sorpresa. Honestamente, después de cuatro semanas y ninguna noticia pensé que tenía mi respuesta. ¿Estás aquí para decirme que estaba equivocada? —cuestionó Bella, con sus cejas arqueadas. Casi podía ver la pared de piedra que había construido contra mí, completa, con cañones listos para atacarme.

—Siento eso, pero ¡me tiraste una jodida bomba! ¿Cómo se suponía que reaccionara? —reproché—. Estaba confundido, completamente confundido. Te busqué después de esa noche, dejé mi tarjeta en el bar con la esperanza de que volvieras, pero no podía recordar exactamente dónde vivías y todos los edificios eran iguales y no sabía tu nombre… ¡y ahora veo por qué nunca regresaste al bar! —me desahogué, mis manos moviéndose por obvias razones.

Era el turno de ella de observar con los ojos muy abiertos por la confusión ante mi arrebato.

—Mierdas, joder —maldije bajo mi aliento, mis manos tirando de mi cabello por la inquietud—. No quería… decirte todo eso… todavía.

Se hizo un silencio, ambos inseguros de qué decir. Sonó un timbre y una voz nasal salió del altavoz.

—Isabella, Seth está aquí. Dice que tiene toda la información y las fotos para el artículo, pero quiere repasarlo. Tenemos quince minutos antes de imprimir.

—Demonios —maldijo ella y me miró. Su mandíbula se apretó un par de veces antes de que se inclinara y apretara el botón—. Dos minutos, después mándalo.

»Está bien, Edward —dijo, acomodándose en la silla otra vez—, tienes menos de dos minutos.

—Quiero conocerla, quiero amarla —hablé, poniendo tanta convicción en mi voz como podía. La necesitaba—. También quiero conocerte. Estuve interesado en ti desde el comienzo, pero yo… bueno, esa es una historia para más tarde. Si me dejas tener un más tarde, eso es todo.

—Así que déjame entender la esencia de esta conversación —dijo y entonces comenzó a marcar dónde me había equivocado. ¡Incómodo!—. Conoces a una mujer en la que estás interesado en un bar, vas a casa con ella. A la mañana siguiente te vas sin dejar un apellido o un número de teléfono, en su lugar dejas una nota de mierda que la hace sentir como una puta que solo te dio una buena noche. Pero después te estás pateando a ti mismo por ser un maldito idiota y tratas de encontrarla, solo para fallar. Y finalmente, cuando regresa a tu vida haciéndote saber que serás padre, pierdes la habilidad de hablar, actúas como un tonto y vienes a buscar una oportunidad de conocerla y conocer a tu hija nonata un mes después. ¿Lo tengo todo correcto, Edward?

Demonios, ella estaba enojada. Rápido también. Si no quería que ella alejara a mi hija de mí, tendría que pensar en algo.

—Tus dos minutos terminaron, Edward.

—No —discutí. No me iría.

—Sí. No tengo tiempo para esto ahora —afirmó antes de tratar de levantarse de la silla. Ella lucía como una tortuga sobre su espalda—. Jodida estúpida silla —murmuró.

Caminé hacia ella y le ofrecí ayuda, la que por suerte no rechazó.

—Entonces esta noche —dije, sus manos en las mías mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

—No puedo.

—Por favor, Bella. Dame una oportunidad, realmente lo estoy intentando —rogué.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No es eso, Edward. Estoy ocupada. Tengo clases de paternidad esta noche.

¿Clases de paternidad? Antes de que supiera lo que estaba diciendo, las palabras salieron de mi boca. Era increíble cómo ella podía hacerme hacer eso.

—¿Puedo… puedo ir contigo? —pregunté con esperanza.

—Es una clase paga, Edward. No creo que puedas entrar. —Hubo un golpe en la puerta y esta crujió—. ¡Treinta segundos! —gritó ella y la puerta se cerró de inmediato. Suspiró y me miró—. Puedes ir y ver si te dejan entrar, aunque probablemente tendrás que pagar tu parte.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, tomándola desprevenida y ella me miró desconcertada.

—Ummm… —comenzó ella y se inclinó para tomar un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel—. Aquí está el número de mi celular, llámame alrededor de las cinco y te daré los detalles.

Ella me dio el pedazo de papel y rápidamente saqué mi teléfono. No tuve oportunidad de guardarlo cuando un hombre joven entró por la puerta.

—¡Isabella! Lo tengo todo, solo tenemos diez minutos.

Bella me miró disculpándose y me saludó con la mano antes de hablar a una milla por minuto en su voz de editora. Yo salí por la puerta hacia el mar de escritorios otra vez e hice mi camino de regreso a la oficina, esperando haber dado el primer paso para corregir mi montaña de errores.

* * *

 _¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció la charla? ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Peyci Cullen, cavendano13, Sanveronica, libbnnygramajo, Pili, desiblack, Jade HSos, Adriu, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, kaja0507, Noelia, torrespera172, debynoe12, carolaap, alejandra1987, somas, Chayley Costa, Danny CullenMa, bellaliz, tulgarita, Smedina, jupy, terewee, Mar91, Maryluna, freedom2604 y saraipineda44._

 _¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Un pequeño paso**

Llamé justo después de las cinco y ella sonaba un poco sorprendida. Las instrucciones que me dio fueron para ir a un hospital local que no estaba lejos de mi oficina. Solté un suspiro de alivio al saber que no estaría muy lejos cuando ella entrara en trabajo de parto… si me permitía estar ahí.

Por suerte, la clase no estaba llena, así que me permitieron entrar por esa noche, con la aclaración de que para cualquier otra clase necesitaba anotarme con anterioridad. También me enteré que Bella iba a una clase de preparto que recién había comenzado. Me preguntaba si me permitiría ir con ella a esas también.

La clase era sobre pañales, fórmula y sacaleches. Mi cabeza estaba girando después de una hora con toda la información nueva que había adquirido. Para ser honesto, todo me asustaba como la mierda.

Decir que estaba enloqueciendo, por todo lo de la bebé y las cosas que había aprendido en la clase, era un eufemismo, pero me negaba a dejar que Bella lo viera.

Escuché a Bella reírse disimuladamente mientras empacaba su bolso y la miré para encontrarme una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Nada, tienes la misma expresión que yo tenía cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada.

—¿En serio? —cuestioné mientras me daba cuenta que había fallado completamente la intención de ocultar mi miedo.

—La cara de: "mierda, cielo santo, en qué demonios me he metido".

—Sí, eso lo cubre —acordé con una risa.

—No tienes que venir, Edward —señaló, su tono más serio.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Quiero estar en su vida y esto es parte de su vida, así que aquí estoy. Es solo que todo es muy… nuevo para mí y todavía estoy tratando de orientarme.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre nosotros, ninguno sabía qué decir. Esperaba que no siempre fuera de esa forma, pero sabía que si iba a cambiar tendría que abrirme al menos un poco.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a ir a mi casa y hablar? —pregunté nervioso, con miedo de que me rechazara.

Ella suspiró.

—No voy a morderte, Edward. Lo siento, solo… Pensé que sabía cómo eras, pero sigues haciendo y diciendo cosas que me sorprenden. ¿Podemos comprar algo de comida primero? ¡Estoy muerta de hambre!

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y sonreí.

—¿De qué tienes hambre? —pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

La nieve había dejado una nueva capa sobre todas las superficies mientras estábamos dentro, la sal que cubría la acera apenas competía con el ritmo de la nieve.

—En serio anhelo un gran plato de arroz frito —admitió tímidamente. Por qué estaba tímida por eso, no tenía ni idea, pero si lograba que se quedara tendría que darle cualquier cosa que quisiera—. ¡Oh! Y algunas papas fritas y salsa, y tal vez algunos palillos de pan. Sí, con algo de salsa de queso.

Ella me miró, sus ojos encendidos ante la posibilidad de comida, sus manos frotando su prominente vientre. Entonces la vergüenza y la mortificación llegaron y el más seductor de los sonrojos apareció en sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, ella realmente me tiene anhelando combinaciones raras de comida.

—No te disculpes, había escuchado que eso es muy normal —la tranquilicé.

—Sí, pero aun así… apenas te conozco, así que solo parece raro estar diciéndote todo… ¡whoa!

Por la esquina de mi ojo observé su cuerpo sacudirse, deslizándose en un pedazo de concreto resbaladizo. Mis brazos se movieron inmediatamente y se envolvieron alrededor de ella, estabilizándola.

—Te tengo —la calmé, mis manos haciendo pequeños círculos en su espalda. Su cabeza estaba justo debajo de la mía y no pude evitar respirar su perfume. Olía increíble.

Ella estaba temblando por la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, sus manos fuertemente agarradas a la tela de mi abrigo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento, debería haber estado prestando más atención a donde piso —se disculpó mientras se alejaba y se enderezaba.

—Solo cúlpame por distraerte con la idea de la comida.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa y sonrió.

—Eso funciona.

Bella me siguió a casa y saqué todos los menús de comida a domicilio que pude encontrar. Le dije que ordenara cualquier cosa que quisiera y ella hizo justo eso. Comida de tres restaurantes diferentes fue entregada una hora después de nuestra llegada.

Nos acomodamos para comer, observándonos uno al otro con tranquilidad. Tomé una respiración profunda… era mi momento de hablar.

* * *

 _Hola…_

 _Parece que este segundo encuentro fue mucho mejor… ¿cómo creen que le irá a Edward en esta charla?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _saraipineda44, Pili, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, Noelia, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, carolaap, alejandra1987, Maryluna, Krisr0405, Jade HSos, Adriu, libbnnygramajo, terewee, somas, tulgarita, jupy, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, Mar91, kaja0507, Blankitapia, debynoe12, Chayley Costa, Smedina, gloriacullen, Noir Lark, cary y liduvina._

 _¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Abrirse es difícil**

No hablamos mucho mientras comíamos, porque Bella no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que tenía hambre. Sobró un montón de comida, definitivamente consecuencia de que sus ojos eran más grandes que su estómago. Aunque tenía que admitir que ella comió mucho más de lo que pensé que podía soportar su pequeño cuerpo y comió un poco de todo. Incluyendo mis fajitas.

—¿Mejor? —pregunté mientras limpiaba la mesa y guardaba las sobras.

—Mucho —dijo ella, haciendo círculos tranquilos sobre su vientre.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunté mientras sacaba el pote de arroz frito de delante de ella, notando como ella miraba intensamente el lugar donde acariciaba.

Bella sonrió y apuntó un pequeño bulto que sobresalía de su camisa y observé cómo se movía alrededor de su vientre.

—A ella le gusta la comida picante. En serio la hace moverse.

Observé con fascinación como nuestra bebé se movía alrededor, extendiéndose contra sus límites.

—¿Puedo…? Quiero decir… ¿Estaría bien si yo…? ¿Puedo sentirla?

Ella asintió y me hizo señas, apoyando mi mano sobre el área donde ella se estaba moviendo. Sentí un golpe contra mi mano, causando que inspirara por la sorpresa. Por un par de minutos me senté ahí, maravillado mientras ella golpeaba, pateaba y se estiraba bajo mi toque. Sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos y los cerré tratando de controlar todas las emociones desconocidas que me recorrían.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que… ¿vamos a tener esta charla? —preguntó, sacándome de mi trance inducido por mi pequeña niña.

—Lo siento —dije, parándome y guiándola a la sala hasta los asientos más cómodos. De repente estábamos ahí, en el punto en el que necesitaba decirle todo y empecé a mirar alrededor frenéticamente buscando… algo—. Solo estoy… ha pasado tanto tiempo. No sé por dónde empezar, Bella.

—¿Por qué no me dices qué pasaba por tu mente en el bar? ¿Por qué viniste hacia mí esa noche? Porque, siendo completamente honesta, estoy más y más confundida contigo cada minuto que pasamos juntos. Necesito saber por qué debería confiar en ti, Edward.

Confianza. Tuve que resoplar ante su elección de palabras.

—Ah, confiar. Ahí… —me interrumpí, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Había algo sobre ti. Algo que me atrajo de ti.

—Pero no lo suficiente para dejarme tu apellido o tu teléfono —explotó, su buen humor de repente había desaparecido.

Me estremecí.

—Hay una historia ahí.

—¿Me contarás? —cuestionó, la molestia filtrándose en su tono ante mis rodeos. Solo no sabía cómo contarle a un extraño sobre eso, sobre mis problemas.

—Sí, solo… no es fácil. Requiere confianza y eso no es algo que yo dé libremente… ya no más —expliqué—. Estuve casado… hace unos años. Lauren era su nombre. La conocí en mi último año de universidad, ella era una estudiante de tercer año. Lauren era bonita, inteligente, alegre… y una muy buena actriz. Habíamos estado juntos por dos años cuando nos casamos. Tres meses más tarde terminó muy mal. La atrapé cogiéndose al vicepresidente de mi compañía… en mi escritorio. La amaba y fue completamente doloroso observar desde la puerta. Después entendí que me había estado engañando todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos con varias personas, incluso con esas a las que yo le confiaba mi vida y mis negocios. Después de eso no sabía cómo confiar. Inmediatamente pedí el divorcio y despedí a una docena de mi personal.

Mi mano fue a mi cabello y comencé a agitarlo mientras ella escuchaba en silencio.

—Tuve aventuras de una noche, tenías razón sobre eso. No muchas, no cojo por ahí todo el tiempo pero tampoco soy un monje célibe. Era la única manera en que podía liberarme, que no sea con mi mano —le dije honestamente, luego continué y me senté en la silla frente a ella—. Supongo que debería explicar que no tengo citas. No he tenido una cita en años y eso fue una elección. Eso me asustó sobre ti, porque después de una hora contigo esa noche, quería llevarte a una cita, me di cuenta de que quería más.

—¿Por qué una cita es algo tan peligroso para ti? —cuestionó.

—Las citas llevan a relaciones, las relaciones llevan a corazones rotos y eso a la inhabilidad de confiar en los demás.

—Algunas citas nunca pasan de la primera —argumentó.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Habría habido una segunda contigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sonreí.

—Porque hubiera hecho todo de mí para hacer que salieras conmigo otra vez.

—¿Demasiado confiado en ti mismo, señor Cullen? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Me reí.

—Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero. Además de que realmente me gustaste.

—¿Realmente te gusté así que me dejaste esa nota de mierda en lugar de una forma de contactarte? —me acusó otra vez.

Gemí.

—Traté de encontrarte. Me sentía tan jodidamente idiota.

—¿Realmente trataste de encontrarme? —cuestionó, sus grandes ojos marrones mirándome con escepticismo.

—East River Street —dije y vi como sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa—. Era un edificio de ladrillos… pero eso es todo lo que podía recordar. Caminé por tu calle por una hora tratando de ayudar a mi memoria.

Observé cómo tomaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Está bien, Edward.

—¿Está bien?

—Te creo.

Con esas dos palabras, dejé escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Perdón que desaparecí dos días, pero la realidad es que fueron días complicados y me acordaba de que tenía que actualizar cuando ya estaba en la cama lista para dormir, así que preferí hacerlo hoy temprano para no olvidarme otra vez._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Sanveronica, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, alejandra1987, Adriu, Noelia, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Pili, Chayley Costa, somas, krisr0405, Danny CullenMa, Yoliki, Kriss21, terewee, indii93, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, torrespera172, tulgarita, Tecupi, Mar91, kaja0507, Smedina, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Cary, Vanina Iliana, libbnnygramajo, freedom2604, Blankitapia, liduvina y Vany._

 _¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: ¿Dónde iremos desde aquí?**

—Así que… ¿me dirás por qué estabas allí esa noche, usando una chaqueta que te quedaba demasiado grande y placas de identificación alrededor de tu cuello? —pregunté sabiendo algunos de los hechos.

Ella frunció sus labios y asintió.

—Tú te abriste, así que también debería hacerlo. Esas cosas, la chaqueta y las placas, eran de mi esposo.

Ella sonrió, tratando de ponerse en una posición más cómoda.

—Jasper venía de una familia de militares, que se remonta hasta la guerra civil. Así que cuando cumplió dieciocho se enlistó. Iba a la Universidad de Texas, mi primer año, cuando lo conocí. Era el hermano mayor de mi amiga Millie, el mayor de cinco. Él recién había sido asignado a Texas y congeniamos. Un año y medio después estábamos casados —contó, bajando la voz—. Después de que me gradué, me ofrecieron un trabajo en el Chicago Tribune. Fue al mismo tiempo que lo asignaron al extranjero, lo enviaron a Iraq. Él volvió a casa después de su primer viaje y cuatro meses después lo llamaron otra vez. Un año después aparecieron en mi puerta. Recuerdo desmoronarme en el suelo, gritando que no era verdad, que estaban equivocados y que no era mi Jasper. Rogarles que volvieran y me lo trajeran de vuelta.

Tragó con dificultad y se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos. Quería empujarla a mis brazos y acariciar su cabello.

—Realmente no bebo mucho, pero cada año para el aniversario me tomo un shot por cada año que se ha ido. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo cuando te conocí.

—Lo sé —dije, dándole un pañuelo.

Su ceño se frunció y ella me miró, tomando el pañuelo que le ofrecía.

—¿Sabías?

—Tom, el barman —admití—. Le pregunté qué estaba pasando y nos contó. No pude pararme a verte llorar de esa forma, quería verte sonreír. Esa es la razón por la que fui a ti. Solo quería verte sonreír.

—A Tom realmente le gustaba Jasper. —Asintió antes de mirarme con curiosidad—. ¿Por eso te acercaste a mí? ¿Querías verme sonreír?

Me escogí de hombros.

—Estabas tan triste y… no deberías estar triste. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que tenías una hermosa sonrisa y… bueno, quería verla. Y entonces no solo tenías una hermosa sonrisa, sino también una mente fascinante. Eras ingeniosa, inteligente y hermosa. Una combinación letal para un viejo pervertido como yo —bromeé.

—No sé cómo tomarme tus halagos, Edward, especialmente con la forma en que te fuiste esa mañana.

—Desearía que solo los aceptaras, es sincero, y nunca me voy a librar de eso, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No por un tiempo, me temo.

—Realmente no te culpo —noté con un suspiro—. Confianza.

Ella asintió.

—Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja esto? —pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Con un poco de confianza establecida y nos entendemos más el uno al otro.

—Así que ¿me dejarás ser parte de su vida?

Ella suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos implorando.

—Edward, nunca te prohibiría ser parte de su vida si tú quieres serlo. Esa es toda la razón por la que traté de encontrarte. Ella se merece tener a su padre en su vida.

Suspiré con alivio.

—Bien.

—Sin embargo diré algo, si vas a hacer esto, lo harás todo. Citas con el doctor, ultrasonidos, clases, parto, todo.

—Todo —le aseguré—. Quiero estar ahí para todo.

—Está bien —dijo y se acercó a su bolso, sacó una tarjeta y me la dio—. Aquí, este es mi obstetra. Tengo un ultrasonido programado para el viernes a las cuatro.

Inmediatamente saqué mi celular y guardé el nombre y el número de su obstetra y agendé la cita en mi calendario.

—Se está haciendo tarde —afirmó, sacando mi atención del teléfono y llevándola a ella.

Ella tenía razón, eran casi las diez. Caminé hacia ella, extendiendo mis manos para ayudarla a levantarse. Incluso con lo mucho que había crecido su vientre, ella seguía siendo sorprendentemente liviana.

—Gracias —dijo con un sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas.

Realmente quería saber por qué se estaba sonrojando, de forma que pudiera lograr que lo hiciera otra vez.

—Déjame acompañarte al auto.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes —protestó.

—Por favor, Bella. Está oscuro, resbaladizo y no quiero que nada… —Me detuve, con mi cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mirando el techo—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

Ella me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y vi una lágrima caer de su ojo antes de que ella mirara el suelo.

—No lo sé.

—Dime que no soy el único. Dime que tú también sientes algo —rogué. Cada momento que pasaba con ella, me sentía más atraído, incluso con nuestras circunstancias tensas.

—No te hubiese llevado a casa de otra forma —admitió con una sonrisa triste—. De hecho, no habrías pasado ese primer trago.

El peso de mis errores, de mi idiotez, cayó sobre mí. Lo arruiné, sin embargo, el destino me había atado a ella. Tendría que trabajar mucho para ganarme su confianza y, con suerte, su amistad. Tal vez después de eso podríamos aceptar esos sentimientos, los que nos atrajeron el uno al otro. Tal vez podríamos explorarlos.

La acompañé a su auto, sosteniéndola de la cintura en caso de que se resbalara otra vez y le dije adiós con la promesa de verla el viernes.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Perdón por haber estado desaparecida, pero fue una semana complicada. Espero esta semana ya volver al ritmo de actualizaciones que teníamos, de todos los días._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que me cuenten los comentarios sus opiniones._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _alo-star, cavendano13, kaja0507, Pam Malfoy Black, Maryluna, sandy56, LizdayannaLady Grigori, tulgarita, krisr0405, Pili, Liz Vidal, debynoe12, alejandra1987, Kriss21, Adriu, carolaap, Cary, Jade HSos, torrespera172, Mar91, Danny CullenMa, Yoliki, Noelia, Chayley Costa, somas, libbnnygramajo, saraipineda44, Smedina, terewee, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, Vanina Iliana, jupy, liduvina y Noir Lark._

 _¡Nos leemos mañana!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo**

Habían pasado solo dos días pero se sentían como los dos días más largos de mi vida. Estaba agitado y nervioso, mi pierna rebotando constantemente mientras esperaba que llegara el viernes por la tarde.

Dejé mi oficina temprano el viernes para nuestra cita. No me podía quedar más en el trabajo, estaba demasiado emocionado como para concentrarme.

Llegué al consultorio del doctor casi media hora antes de nuestro horario. Bella entró unos quince minutos después que yo y casi se tropezó cuando me vio esperando. Claramente sorprendida por verme, su sorpresa rápidamente se convirtió en la hermosa sonrisa para la que traté de convencerla siete meses atrás.

—Viniste —susurró.

—Por supuesto. No me lo hubiese perdido por nada —le aseguré.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos e inmediatamente me paré y fui a su lado.

—Oye, oye, está bien —la calmé, mis pulgares limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento… hormonas —explicó, sus manos haciendo un gesto hacia sus ojos.

Nos sentamos y esperamos a que nos llamaran a la sala de examen y Bella me informó sobre su próximo _baby shower_. Ella preguntó si alguien de mi familia estaría interesado en ir y se lo agradecí, dejándole saber que alegraría el año de mi madre estar ahí. Eso puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nos llamaron a la sala de exámenes, donde ayudé a Bella a subirse a la camilla. El técnico entró y la preparó, levantando su camisa y bajando su falda, después esparció una cosa pegajosa sobre la piel de su vientre.

Era la primera vez que tenía esa visión sin ropa y era difícil mantener mis manos para mí. Quería tocarla.

—Ah, ahí está —dijo el técnico y sonrió.

Miré y casi no pude contener mi sonrisa mientras la veía moverse en la pantalla. Mi bebé. Mi hija.

Había un rápido zumbido en uno de los monitores. El latido de su corazón.

Yo hice un bebé.

El momento era surrealista. No había sido planeada, pero no podía negar, mientras miraba la pantalla, que ella ya sostenía mi corazón entre sus pequeñas manos.

Me giré hacia Bella y ella estaba sonriéndome. No pude evitar lo que hice.

Mi mano agarró su nuca y empujé su cabeza hacia la mía, uniendo mis labios con los de ella. Chilló en respuesta, pero rápidamente se derritió contra mí. No quería hacerlo, pero tuve una necesidad abrumadora de estar conectado con ella.

Me alejé y la miré a los ojos. No había enojo en su mirada como temía que pudiera haber, solo sorpresa y lo que parecía ser… anhelo.

Le sonreí y no me disculpé, porque no lo lamentaba ni un poco. Solo me senté otra vez en mi silla, mis ojos enfocándose de nuevo en la pantalla para ver la vida que había ayudado a crear.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Me cuentan qué les ha parecido el capítulo en los comentarios?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, jupy, alo-star, kaja0507, Sanveronica, Noelia, Pam Malfoy Black, Ceci, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, Mar91, alejandra1987, Jade HSos, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Adriu, Yoliki, sandy56, Chayley Costa, somas, Lizdayanna, kriss21, Smedina, freedom2604, liduvina, debynoe12, tulgarita, terewee, cary, Danny CullenMa, Pili, Liz Vidal, Maryluna, Noir Lark y Vanina Iliana._

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: El vestido rojo**

El siguiente par de semanas fue como un torbellino. Vi a Bella varias veces a la semana, principalmente para las clases de preparto y parentales, pero también estuvo de acuerdo en verme fuera de esos horarios.

El primer par de clases la vi buscarme alrededor de la habitación cuando entraba, sus hombros tensos. La saludaba con una sonrisa y ella siempre estaba sorprendida de verme antes de relajarse. Era como si estuviese esperando que no apareciera, asustada de que dejara de ir. Como si estuviera esperando que yo la jodiera y probar que tenía razón.

La situación había sido muy delicada al comienzo. No quería hacer nada que pudiera romper esa paz… lo que era difícil cuando una de las personas en la situación era una mujer hormonal embarazada.

Gradualmente empezamos a construir una confianza el uno en el otro y ella comenzó a saludarme con una hermosa sonrisa cada vez, sabiendo que estaría esperándola. Estaba cumpliendo mi palabra, porque de verdad quería estar ahí para ella y para nuestra hija y sabía que en esa situación las acciones hablaban mucho más que las palabras; era lo que ella necesitaba para creer en mí. Las palabras solas no alcanzarían.

Después de más o menos una semana y media de clases y cenas, las cosas empezaron a ser más fáciles. El rencor que Bella sentía por mí empezaba a disminuir cuando más estaba alrededor y más nos conocíamos uno al otro. Poco después, establecimos nuestro propio ritmo en el que solo… caímos.

Empezamos a hablar todos los días, mandarnos mails, conocernos el uno al otro. Me contó sobre cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, volviéndose loca, tratando de encontrarme pero sin saber cómo y cuánto su amiga Angela la había ayudado a superar todo. Me contó de cuando se enteró que era una niña, ella lloró porque nuestra hija no conocería a su papá y cómo entró a una librería después de la cita para mirar algunas revistas de paternidad cuando vio mi rostro en la esquina de una revista de ingeniería.

Yo me abrí y le dije que nunca dejé de pensar en ella y me sorprendí cuando ella dijo lo mismo. Le dije que desearía poder deshacer todo y empezar otra vez y nunca dejar su casa esa mañana.

Superamos la incomodidad y establecimos una amistad en la que éramos genuinamente felices. Me dejaba tocar su vientre siempre que quisiera, incluso cuando no estaba de humor para ser tocada. Siempre le daba un beso, en la frente, la mejilla, el cabello o la mano cuando terminaba, agradeciéndole por permitírmelo.

Creo que esa acción nos permitió relajarnos alrededor del otro, hasta el punto en que siempre nos abrazábamos para despedirnos… y cada día se hacía más y más difícil dejarla ir.

Hablamos un poco sobre la custodia, solo brevemente. Honestamente, no quería pensar en no ver a mi pequeña niña cada día. Me sentía muy apegado a ella, muy rápidamente, y según lo que habíamos hablado no iba a pasar suficiente tiempo con ella. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a lidiar con compartir la custodia.

Con el permiso de Bella le di su email a mi madre y las dos rápidamente se volvieron uña y carne. Se encontraban para almorzar una vez a la semana y mi mamá también se ofreció para ayudar con el _baby shower_ que estaba planeado para la semana siguiente. Por lo que pude deducir era un gran evento.

Mientras estaba en lo de Bella unos días después del _baby shower_ , ayudándoles a mover todo, estaba asombrado por cuántas cosas había adquirido. Mi mamá era una gran culpable de eso, ella estaba obligada y decidida a consentir a mi hija más que a cualquier otro niño en su existencia.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? —pregunté, mirando un extraño artilugio.

—Es una practicuna. Es móvil. Puede jugar ahí, dormir la siesta, incluso tiene un cambiador. Tu madre lo compró —dijo Bella mientras trataba de acomodar las cosas.

—¡Ja! Mi mamá encontró la forma de que puedas venir sin excusas, ¡porque está todo en uno! —exclamé, riéndome de cómo Bella había sido acorralada por mi madre.

Ella golpeó mi hombro con un osito de peluche.

—Me gusta mucho tu madre. Elizabeth ha sido maravillosa.

Sonreí, volviendo a sumergirme en el desastre. Mientras trabajaba para organizar el montón de cosas de bebé, miré alrededor del apartamento y mi corazón cayó. Ella no viviría conmigo, viviría aquí. La realidad me sacudió con una profunda tristeza pero en ese momento no sabía qué más podía hacer.

Terminamos después de una hora y Bella se dejó caer en la mecedora para relajarse. Yo fui a la cocina y le llevé un vaso de agua, junto a la caja envuelta que había llevado conmigo. Entrando otra vez en el dormitorio, le di el agua a Bella, que estaba muy agradecida. Tomé una respiración profunda y dejé la caja en su regazo mientras ella estaba bebiendo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, dejando el vaso y agarrando la caja.

Mi mano se movió para rascarme la nuca y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Es… mmm, es para ella.

Bella sonrió y pude ver sus ojos empezar a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Gracias.

Sus dedos comenzaron a arrancar el envoltorio hasta que desapareció. Su mano se movió sobre la tapa de la caja casi con reverencia antes de encontrar el borde y levantarla. Ella movió los papeles y jadeó, su mano cubriendo su boca y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Ella sacó el pequeño vestido rojo de Navidad de la caja, sosteniéndolo en el aire.

—Lo vi en una tienda departamental unos días después de que me dijiste. No sé qué tiene, pero cuando volví una semana después lo compré.

—Es hermoso, Edward, gracias.

—Ella lucirá hermosa vestida con él para las fotos de Navidad del próximo año.

Bella asintió, tomó mi mano en la de ella y me sonrió.

—Muy hermosa.

* * *

 _¿Me cuentan sus opiniones en los comentarios?_

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:_** _Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, kaja0507, maries24, torrespera172, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, Maryluna, Pili, krisr0405, tulgarita, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tata XOXO, Smedina, Ale74, Chayley Costa, Danny CullenMa, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, Mar91, caresgar26, bbluelilas, kriss21, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Adriu, Jade HSos, Noelia, somas, carolaap, sandy56, terewee, cary y Guest._

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: ¿Qué hay en un nombre?**

Pensé más y más en nuestros arreglos para vivir esa noche y muchas noches después. Bella estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y eso no me gustaba para nada. Quería mencionar la posibilidad de una alternativa pero todo era muy reciente todavía. No creía que estuviera muy abierta a mi sugerencia.

Nos estábamos abriendo más uno al otro, conociéndonos. Y cuanto más la conocía, más me arrepentía de la decisión que tomé aquella mañana, más me odiaba a mí mismo por salir por esa puerta. Reanudamos las bromas y la alegría que compartimos la noche que nos conocimos, cuando empezamos a relajarnos uno alrededor del otro. Eso me recordó una de las cosas que me mantuvieron junto a ella todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el bar.

Era domingo y Bella fue a almorzar, llevando con ella algunos libros de nombres de bebé que su amiga Angela le había prestado. Tuvimos un almuerzo agradable, Bella teniendo su usual inusual combinación de comidas, antes de movernos a la sala para ver la lista de nombres.

—¿Qué te parece algo clásico? —preguntó ella, retorciéndose en el sofá tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda.

—¿Como Victoria, Elizabeth, etcétera?

—Sí. Me encanta leer Emily Bronte y Jane Austen. Siempre me encantaron esos nombres, son atemporales.

Asentí de acuerdo.

—Catherine, Jane, Lydia, Mary, Kitty. —Ella sonrió ante mi conocimiento de los personajes de sus autoras favoritas—. Hmm, Lydia Masen… Catherine Masen.

Ella hizo un ruido y yo miré hacia ella, arqueando mis cejas cómo pregunta.

—Masen. Solo… no había pensado en el hecho de que ella tendrá un apellido diferente al mío.

No quería sacar el tema de que un día esperaba que ella también llevara el apellido Masen. No estaba listo para dejarla saber que me estaba enamorando de ella cada día un poco más, que cada momento que estaba cerca de mí me sentía más y más seguro de que ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

Eso me asustaba como la mierda.

 _Jodida Lauren._

Seguimos revisando los libros, haciendo una lista de posibles nombres. Finalmente los giros y movimientos de Bella hicieron que terminara acostada de lado, descansando su cabeza en mi pierna, sus piernas estiradas sobre el sofá.

En algún punto, ella se quedó dormida, su cabeza todavía descansando sobre mi pierna. Ella no parecía cómoda, así que muy gentilmente salí de abajo de ella y me incliné para levantarla. Ella murmuró mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de mi cuello, su mano derecha descansando en mi cuello, sus dedos acariciándolo inocentemente, encendiendo mi piel.

La llevé a mi habitación y la acosté en mi cama de lado. Me incliné para agarrar las mantas, dejando un beso en su vientre antes de taparla. Agarré las almohadas y puse una entre sus piernas, otra bajo su estómago y otra para que pudiera abrazar.

Bella hizo el sonido más lindo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la almohada y se acurrucó en ella. Aparté algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, acariciando levemente su mejilla.

—No eres el hombre que había construido en mi mente, Edward Masen —murmuró suavemente, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿No lo soy? ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —pregunté.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente mientras estiraba una mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

—Mucho mejor que bueno.

Sonreí y subí la manta hasta sus hombros, dejando un ligero beso en su frente.

—Tú también —susurré y regresé a la sala.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me encanta leerlas:_** _Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, Chayley Costa, cavendano13, Maryluna, saraipineda44, krisr0405, torrespera172, Pili, tulgarita, kaja0507, Smedina, Liz Vidal, Tecupi, liduvina, carolaap, alejandra1987, debynoe12, Kriss21, Cary, Adriu, Yoliki, Noelia, Vanina Iliana, Jade HSos, somas, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, KattyM, Danny CullenMa y Guest._

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Un golpe en la noche**

Un golpe, junto al sonido del timbre, me despertó durante la noche unos días después. Con los ojos nublados, me giré a mirar el reloj… era casi la una de la mañana. Recién me había quedado dormido. Me puse unos pantalones de pijama y caminé por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada.

La vista que tenía ante mí cuando la abrí me hizo pensar que todavía estaba soñando.

—¿Bella? —pregunté adormilado, mi voz todavía ronca por el sueño. Ella estaba parada en mi puerta, usando un abrigo esponjoso, pantalones de yoga y botas, cargaba una gran almohada para el cuerpo.

—Hola, Edward —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras la dejaba entrar para alejarla del frío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora, cariño? ¿Está todo bien? ¿La bebé está…?

Me interrumpí cuando Bella levantó su mano, mi pánico disminuyendo un poco.

—Todo está bien… bueno, casi todo.

—Está bien —dije con cansancio.

—No puedo creer que esté aquí, diciendo esto pero… no puedo dormir… y esperaba que pudiera… bueno, tu cama era tan cómoda el otro día, fue lo mejor que dormí en meses, supongo que estoy aquí porque estoy exhausta, solo quiero dormir y todo se reduce a que haga una pregunta completamente inapropiada viendo que todavía nos estamos conociendo y construyendo la confianza y, bueno, estoy siendo incoherente ahora, pero la razón por la que estoy aquí es que quería preguntarte… ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Mis ojos se ampliaron mientras mi adormilado cerebro procesaba todo lo que había dicho y su rostro se coloreó de un brillante rojo.

—No quiero decir dormir contigo, dormir contigo, en el sentido sexual… aunque eso no estaría mal, he estado tan jodidamente excitada por semanas y tú eres tan bueno para hacer que me corra… —Sus ojos se ampliaron y su rostro se puso imposiblemente más rojo—. Quiero decir… mierda.

Ella alejó su rostro por la vergüenza.

Podía sentir mi polla surgir a la vida mientras los recuerdos de ella corriéndose flotaban en mi mente. Era tan jodidamente sexy cuando se corría. No pude evitar gemir.

—Lo siento, déjame tratar de hacer esto otra vez —dijo, después tomó un profundo respiro—. Edward, no puedo dormir, estoy incómoda y en tu cama fui capaz de dormir muy bien el otro día. ¿Puedo, de manera platónica, dormir en tu cama contigo esta noche?

Sonreí hacia ella, saqué su almohada de sus brazos y tomé su mano, guiándola hacia la habitación.

—Vamos, vayamos a la cama —dije, sonriendo hacia ella.

Ella suspiró y se relajó, apretando mi mano.

Nos metimos en la cama, Bella se envolvió alrededor de la almohada y se instaló entre las mantas. Mis ojos se cerraron inmediatamente, la tranquilizadora presencia de Bella apoderándose de mí.

—¿Oye, Edward? —preguntó en un suspiro, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te arrepientes de haberte ido esa mañana?

Mis ojos se abrieron y observaron directamente los de ella, apenas visibles en la tenue luz.

—Cada segundo de cada día —admití y me incliné para dejar un beso en su mano.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿me cuentan sus opiniones en los comentarios?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:** Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, tulgarita, jupy, Tata XOXO, Pili, Carolaap, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, alo-star, KattyM, torrespera172, krisr0405, Maryluna, Lizdayanna, Smedina, Adriu, Jade HSos, alejandra1987, Mar91, Tecupi, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Kriss21, Chayley Costa, saraipineda33, Cary, somas, Adriana Molina, Danny CullenMa, freedom2604, Terewee, liduvina y los Guest. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Almuerzo**

Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo con encontrarnos para almorzar un día, lo que fue una sorpresa porque él consideraba que dejar la oficina durante el día de trabajo para participar en un almuerzo social era "poco profesional".

Llegó vestido de punta en blanco, como siempre, y no perdió tiempo preguntando por qué quería verlo y por qué no podía solo haber ido a cenar a la casa.

Lo miré, comparándonos. Mientras era igual a él en el exterior, con la excepción del color de mi cabello, éramos diferentes en el interior.

—Así que, ¿cómo te sientes sobre ser abuelo? —le pregunté después de que ordenamos.

—Bueno, tu madre no deja de hablar sobre la chica que embarazaste. Lo que no creo que necesite recordarte cuán estúpido fue —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Tomé una respiración profunda y apreté los dientes.

—Fue irresponsable de mi parte, pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es mi hija.

—¿Y qué pasa con tus negocios? ¿Cómo va eso?

—Mi compañía está genial. Acabamos de contratar a veinte personas este mes, conseguimos un par de contratos grandes y estaré contratando mucho más este año —contesté, aunque sabía que eso no era exactamente lo que estaba preguntando.

—¿Realmente has pensado en todo esto, Edward? —cuestionó mientras llegaba nuestra comida—. ¿Paternidad? Los niños son un gran compromiso, ¿estás seguro de que estás listo para eso? ¿Especialmente con una mujer que ni siquiera conoces?

—Bella es una mujer maravillosa y será una madre fantástica —dije a la defensiva, molesto—. No hay nada que pensar, papá, mi bebé estará aquí en un par de semanas y no iré a ningún lado. ¡Soy su padre y solo porque su madre y yo tuvimos un comienzo inusual no cambia nada!

Mi padre se echó hacia atrás y arqueó las cejas.

—¡Hmph! Has madurado, ¿no, Edward? Tomando tu vida por las riendas y sin dejar que te arrastre. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Me resistí a él.

—¿Lo estás?

—Sí. Estás haciendo lo que es correcto, ser un hombre y aceptar las responsabilidades. Eso requiere a un buen hombre, un hombre fuerte y eso, hijo, eres tú. Después de que no fuiste directo a la universidad, a menudo me preguntaba qué sería de ti. Sabía que no eras un vago, eras demasiado inteligente, pero tú no querías ser como yo, así que te rebelaste y labraste tu propio camino. Ahora, tienes una compañía en crecimiento, una hija en camino y una mujer en tu vida por la que creo que tienes sentimientos, a la que tal vez amas.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Sí, la vida está cambiando un montón últimamente, pero no lo haría de otra manera.

Mientras almorzábamos la conversación se inclinó más al trabajo. Supongo que él logró hacer que fuera un almuerzo de negocios. Después de que terminamos de comer, nos dirigimos a la puerta para tomar caminos separados.

—Llámame cuando sea hora. No puedo esperar para conocer a mi nieta —dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse—. Oh, pero para la próxima quiero un nieto.

Me reí.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Adiós, papá.

—Te veo pronto, hijo.

Sintiéndome más ligero, llamé a Isabella y le conté sobre mi almuerzo, sonriendo mientras me daba cuenta de cuán cercanos nos habíamos vuelto.

El tiempo pasaba, pronto _ella_ estaría aquí y mi mundo cambiaría completamente. Pero, como dije, no lo haría de ninguna otra manera.

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido esa conversación entre padre e hijo? Al principio pareció que iba a ir todo mal, ¿no?_

 _Espero sus opiniones en los comentarios_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:** saraipineda44, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, kaja0507, Krisr0405, Kriss21, torrespera172, Chayley Costa, Smedina, debynoe12, Maryluna, carolaap, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, Adriu, Mar91, Jade HSos, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Pili, Yoliki, somas, terewee, ANATXP, Vanina Iliana, freedom2604, rosy canul, Liz Vidal, cary, Adriana Molina, Danny CullenMa, Jupy y los Guest. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Mudarse**

Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso. Bella estaba acercándose rápidamente a su fecha y si no le proponía mi idea pronto, no pasaría. Pensé mucho sobre ello y sobre cómo explicarle a ella así podría estar abierta a la idea.

Ella fue a casa por pizza y terminó ordenando ensalada también. Por suerte, había comprado algunas papas fritas y salsa en la tienda y no tuvimos que ordenarlas.

—Bella, quiero proponerte una idea un poco radical —empecé, tragando con dificultad y bajando mi tenedor.

—Está bien —dijo, pero pude ver el nerviosismo surgiendo en sus ojos.

—Múdate conmigo.

Todos los movimientos de Bella se detuvieron y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Su boca se abrió para hablar pero levanté mi mano para detenerla.

—Así es como llegué a esta idea, ¿quieres oírlo? —pregunté y ella asintió, algo de mala gana. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de empezar a hablar—: Has dormido aquí cada noche en la última semana y todavía faltan cuatro semanas para que ella nazca. ¿Qué pasará después de eso? Realmente no quiero estar separado de ella después de que nazca. Quiero estar ahí para ayudarte con ella. No quiero que caiga todo sobre ti. Estamos en esto juntos, Bella. Quiero que lo hagamos juntos. Sé que todavía tenemos un largo camino por delante. No te estoy proponiendo dormir en la misma habitación. Tú amas mi cama, así que solo me mudaré a otra de las habitaciones. Será más difícil para ti en las próximas semanas y podría cuidarte. Mi mamá y mi tía ya empezaron a redecorar una de las habitaciones para ella. Mi casa es más grande y solo… realmente amaría tenerte aquí.

Tomé una respiración profunda cuando terminé de hablar, esperando con el alma en vilo por su reacción. La mirada de dolor en su rostro no era una buena señal. Su mirada se movió alrededor de la habitación antes de volver a mí.

Mi cuerpo estaba increíblemente tenso. Si ella no estaba de acuerdo, no sabía qué haría. La quería aquí, las necesitaba aquí.

—Edward, soy… reacia. Porque… Siento que algo está pasando entre nosotros, no puedo negar eso. Soy reacia porque, bueno, seis semanas no es un montón de tiempo para conocer a alguien. ¿Estás diciendo esto solo para tenerla cerca?

—¡No! No es solo por ella, también te quiero a ti, Bella. Amo tenerte aquí —admití.

—¿Lo haces? —preguntó y sabía que ella necesitaba que la tranquilizara de que no era solo por la bebé. Ella necesitaba saber que la necesitaba a ella también.

—Bella, no te querría tanto a mi alrededor, no te llamaría tanto, no te mandaría tantos emails todo el día desde el trabajo, si solo la quisiera a ella. Realmente me gustas, Bella, y en serio quiero que te mudes conmigo.

Más rápido de lo que pensé que ella podía moverse en estos días, se inclinó contra mí y tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos, chocando mis labios contra los suyos. La sorpresa desapareció rápidamente y la estaba acercando más a mí, para sentarla en mi regazo mientras el beso se profundizaba. Mi cuerpo estaba cantando ante la sensación de tenerla tan cerca, mi polla volviendo a la vida mientras mis manos recorrían sus costados.

Muy rápido se había terminado y estábamos separándonos.

—Wow —dijo sin aliento.

—Sí, secundo eso.

—Así que… ¿cuándo es el día de la mudanza? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor para abrazarla.

—Cuando tú quieras, cariño, sería mejor pronto dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Este fin de semana entonces?

No podía contener mi felicidad.

—Perfecto.

Acaricié su nariz, disfrutando del momento y cómo todo parecía estar acomodándose. Mi vida parecía estar tomando forma y en mi futuro todo lo que podía ver era a Bella y a mi pequeña niña.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Wow... ese beso... ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero que me cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:_** _Sanveronica, Krisr0405, Adriu, Pam Malfoy Black, torrespera172, debynoe12, Smedina, cavendano13, Jade HSos, tulgarita, Cary, saraipineda44, Noelia, Jupy, ANATXP, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, Pili, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Yoliki, somas, terewee, Tecupi, almacullenmasen, Lizdayanna, Maryluna y Vanina Iliana._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: El día de la mudanza**

Todavía estaba en la jodida nube nueve unos días después. Bella estuvo de acuerdo en mudarse conmigo. Ella me confesó que estaba absolutamente aterrorizada de tener que hacer todo sola, especialmente porque su madre falleció unos años atrás y no tenía realmente una figura materna alrededor para guiarla.

Mi madre estaba impaciente por llenar ese rol para ella, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirlo.

Confisqué el domingo de Emmett, igual con la amiga de Bella, Angela, para empacar todas las cosas de su departamento. Contraté una compañía de mudanzas para llevar sus pertenencias, la mayoría iría a mi casa, y unas pocas cosas, principalmente muebles, irían a un almacén.

Mi madre y mi tía también estaban ahí, asegurándose de que Bella no levantara un dedo y se quedara en su mecedora mientras ellas empacaban el cuarto de la bebé.

Por suerte, el tiempo estuvo más o menos a nuestro favor respecto al contrato de Bella. Solo le quedaban dos meses y el dueño tenía a alguien interesado en el departamento del tamaño de Bella.

Nos tomó la mañana tener casi todo resuelto y para la tarde ya estábamos desempacando en mi casa.

—Solo llevaré estos muebles a nuestra casa, así cuando nos visites ella estará cómoda —dijo mi madre más tarde ese día cuando estábamos moviendo las cosas al cuarto de la niña.

—Elizabeth, está bien —protestó Bella mientras miraba las dos cunas, los dos cambiadores y los dos tocadores.

—Bella, no está bien. Tú ya tenías muebles. Los muebles que tú elegiste y compraste para tu niña. Sé cuán importante es eso. Tal vez sea un pequeño detalle, pero tú elegiste estos para tu hija, eso significa algo. Yo escogí estas cosas, las compré para que Edward las tuviera aquí, así que solo las llevaré a mi casa para cuando nos visiten o cuando la cuide —dijo mi mamá, tranquilizando a Bella.

Seguí moviéndome, cargando cajas a la habitación donde Angela estaba acomodando su contenido en el armario y el tocador.

—Ya sabes, Edward, al principio pensé que eras un verdadero imbécil, un idiota —dijo, tomando la caja de mis manos.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunté y me tensé.

Ella sonrió.

—Ahora veo lo feliz que es ella y espero que continúes haciéndola feliz siempre.

—Quiero que ella sea feliz.

—Puedo decirlo. Así que, no más movimientos de imbécil, ¿está bien?

—Prometido.

Trabajamos hasta bien entrada la noche, Bella durmió la siesta por la tarde en "su" muy cómoda cama. La cama de su departamento fue una de las cosas que fue al almacén. Yo moví algunas de mis pertenencias al cuarto de huéspedes justo como dije que haría. Dormimos, platónicamente, en la misma cama por una semana y la extrañé cuando estuve en la cama acostado, pensando.

Fue después de medianoche cuando la puerta se abrió y vi su figura parada en la puerta.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté, mis ojos luchando con la luz que entraba por el pasillo.

Ella se movió hacia mí y pude ver su rostro lleno de tristeza.

—No puedo dormir. No estás ahí —admitió—. ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías volver a la cama conmigo, por favor?

La mirada en su rostro y su súplica fueron mi perdición. Supe en ese momento que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, cuando me lo pidiera.

Sacando las mantas, bajé mis piernas por el costado y me paré, tomando su mano extendida.

—Vamos, vayamos a la cama —dije, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Ella me sonrió y se giró para volver a la habitación principal, donde se acostó sobre su lado y entre las cuatro o cinco almohadas que tenía alrededor para apoyarse. Su mano se estiró, tomando la mía y me quedé dormido, soñando con el día en que mi cuerpo pudiera acurrucarse alrededor del de ella, en lugar de solo mi mano.

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:_** _Sanveronica, carolaap, Tata XOXO, Adriu, cavendano13, tulgarita, Mel. ACS, Cary, somas, Pam Malfoy Black, Maryluna, torrespera172, maries24, krisr0405, Tecupi, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, Lizdayanna, Kriss21, debynoe12, Jade HSos, Saraipineda44, jupy, Brigitte, Noelia, Karina, Lady Grigori, moni, kaja0507, alejandra1987, terewee, Adriana Molina, Smedina, Jennifer, ANATXP y MariePrewettMellark._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Hielo delgado**

Tener a Bella en mi casa era genial, incluso con sus cambios hormonales. Aguantaba sus arrebatos, esperando que solo fueran sus hormonas y el acostumbrarse a estar alrededor del otro todo el tiempo e hice todo lo que pude para hacerla feliz, especialmente cuando amenazó con irse. No había hecho nada mal… excepto no traer suficiente variedad de comida de la tienda. Aparentemente, todo lo que había comprado era "comida de conejo" o embutidos y ninguno le atraía. Aunque sabía que había más, no discutiría con una mujer embarazada. No era un suicida.

Esa fue la última vez que cometí ese error. Sabiendo su inclinación por comida mexicana, mezclada con china e italiana, compraba todo en el pasillo de comida extranjera de la tienda. Lo que siempre tenía que haber eran papas fritas y salsa, así que me aseguraba de que siempre teníamos.

Seguíamos durmiendo juntos en mi cama como la primera semana. Era algo bueno que tuviera una cama _king sized_ , porque sus almohadas ocupaban la mitad. Amaba estar cerca de ella, de ellas. Sentía calma en su presencia, me calmaba saber que si algo sucedía en medio de la noche estaría justo ahí para ayudar.

Estábamos atrapados en un extraño limbo entre la amistad y algo más. Era natural pero todavía un lugar raro para estar. Quería besarla, y besarla a menudo pero no sabía si realmente ya habíamos llegado allí. Compartimos algunos besos, pero todos habían sido en respuesta a algún evento.

—Ugh, soy una gran vaca gorda justo ahora —se quejó una mañana mientras miraba su perfil con un vestido en el espejo.

—¡No, no lo eres! —discutí mientras acomodaba la corbata alrededor de mi cuello y bajo el cuello de la camisa.

—¿No? ¿Entonces cómo luzco para ti? —estalló, girándose a mirarme, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—La mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto —dije sin perder el ritmo y sonriendo.

Ella rodó los ojos, sus brazos cayendo.

—Sí, seguro.

Me moví frente a ella, agarrando su rostro entre mis manos y llevando sus ojos a los míos.

—Bella, para mí, no hay ninguna mujer más hermosa que tú, especialmente ahora.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ser tan dulce.

—Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad —dije mientras caminaba hacia ella y me inclinaba para darle un beso en la frente.

Aunque Bella tenía otras ideas, y levantó la cabeza para que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos. Gemí cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y puso sus manos en mi cabello. Mis manos se movieron a cada lado de su estómago.

—Puedes besarme, Edward, está bien.

—¿Por qué… por qué está bien? —pregunté, aturdido por su reacción.

—Porque tú también me gustas —declaró—. ¿Por qué más habría aceptado mudarme contigo?

—Así que… ¿puedo hacer esto entonces? —cuestioné, inclinándome y besándola otra vez.

—Mm-hmm.

Mis manos se presionaron suavemente en su estómago para sentir a mi niña, pero lo que sentí en su lugar fueron los músculos tensos. La cara feliz de Bella cambió a una de dolor y ella se dobló un poco, gimiendo al mismo tiempo que su mano apretaba mi camisa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Es hora? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?

—No, está bien. Ha estado pasando por un par de días, el doctor dice que es perfectamente normal —dijo frotándose el estómago mientras se enderezaba—. ¿Ves? Mucho mejor.

—Me llamarás…

—Sssh… —Me calló, sus dedos tratando de suavizar las líneas en mi frente—. Te llamaré en el momento que pase algo interesante.

Fruncí mis labios.

—Ella estará aquí pronto, cuando ella quiera.

Después de otro beso salí por la puerta hacia la oficina y Bella hizo lo mismo. Ella estaba a solo diez días de su fecha de parto y sería su último día de trabajo antes del permiso por maternidad.

Me volvería loco esperando impacientemente que mi hija llegara.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior:_** _tulgarita, cavendano13, debynoe12, Sanveronica, maries24, torrespera172, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, jupy, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, Tecupi, kaja0507, Kriss21, caey, Danny CullenMa, krisr0405, alejandra1987, rosy canul, Vanina Iliana, Karina, Adriu, Somas, Adriana Molina, Yoliki, Paty Limon, MariePrewettMellark, Maryluna, Jade HSos, Smedina, Noelia y caresgar26._

 _¡Hasta el próximo_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Día D**

Estaba a mitad de una reunión con nuestra cuenta más importante cuando mi teléfono empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa de conferencias. Siete pares de ojos giraron hacia mí y yo miré hacia abajo para encontrar que era el número de Bella el que me llamaba.

—¿Bella? —pregunté, respondiendo la llamada a pesar de los espectadores.

—Era más que algunas contracciones leves. Mi fuente se rompió.

—¡Mierda! —maldije, el pánico surgiendo. La bebé ya venía.

—Angela me está llevando al hospital justo ahora.

—Está bien, estoy en camino. Te veré dentro de poco —dije antes de pararme de mi silla—. Lo siento, caballeros, mi bebé decidió que quiere llegar pronto, así que tendré que posponer esta reunión.

Recogí mis archivos y mi teléfono y salí corriendo por la puerta, sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta. Le dije a Emily lo que estaba pasando y que cancelara todas mis reuniones o las dirigiera a mi vicepresidente.

Veinte minutos después de la llamada de Bella estaba entrando al hospital. Llamé a mi mamá una vez que descubrí cuál era su habitación y probablemente lucía como un maniático cuando pasé por su puerta.

—¡Estoy aquí! —grité mientras entraba y trataba de recuperar mi aliento.

Bella me sonrió desde la cama del hospital mientras las enfermeras la conectaban a múltiples máquinas.

—Hola, papi, bienvenido a la fiesta. —Ella me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Ella casi estaba aquí. Después de todos estos meses, después de todos mis errores, ella finalmente estaba llegando. Finalmente la vería. Suspiré mientras sentía que la más maravillosa sensación de paz se asentaba dentro de mí.

Minutos pasaron, después horas. Las horas se convirtieron en casi un día. Estaba empezando a enloquecer, ¿si algo andaba mal? ¿Y si la bebé no estaba bien?

Era Bella la que me calmaba. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era tocarme e instantáneamente olvidaba lo que estaba pensando.

Su trabajo de parto era intenso. Estábamos cerca de las treinta horas y casi en la línea de llegada.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, cariño —la alabé, limpiando su frente y moviendo sus cabellos mojados detrás de su oreja.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sus manos apretaban las mías. Ella estaba exhausta, el proceso estaba siendo lento y ella estaba completamente agotada.

—No puedo —sollozó.

—Sí, tú puedes —la alenté—. Nena, puedes hacer esto.

—Casi estamos ahí, Bella. Sé que estás cansada, pero necesito que pujes una vez más, ¿está bien? —pidió la doctora.

Bella asintió débilmente antes de agacharse, su mano apretando la mía con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Un grito por el esfuerzo hizo eco en las paredes.

Un momento después Bella colapsó contra la cama. Todo estaba en silencio, cada fracción de segundo colgando en el aire hasta que su llanto rompió el silencio. Apreté la mano de Bella ante el sonido y ella regresó el apretón débilmente.

Podía ver a las enfermeras haciendo varias cosas antes de envolverla y traerla hacia nosotros. Ellas la dejaron sobre los brazos abiertos de Bella y podía sentir las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Me incliné y besé a Bella antes de que mis ojos se enfocaran en el bulto en sus brazos.

Ahí estaba ella, nuestra pequeña, y era perfecta. Sus ojos luchando por abrirse pero cuando lo hicieron ella me miró directamente y en ese momento supe que nunca amaría nada más que a ella. Ella era mía, ella era una parte de mí. Tenía mi corazón y nunca sería el mismo.

 _Y ya nació... ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo?_

 _Perdón por la demora en la actualización, solo nos quedan dos capítulos más y termina esta historia. Intentaré publicarlos esta semana._

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:_** _cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, torrespera172, tulgarita, maries24, krisr0405, Cary, Danny CullenMa, Liz Vidal, Tecupi, Smedina, saraipineda44, Adriu, Pili, Tata XOXO, debynoe12, Kriss21, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, Noelia, Jade HSos, Vanina Iliana, alejandra1987, somas, Terewee, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, Jupy, BebeB, caresgar26 y Guest._

 _¡Hasta El próximo capítulo!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: El amor** **es** **una cosa magnífica**

Observé a mi pequeña niña mientras Bella dormía. Ella estaba envuelta en una manta del hospital y un pequeño gorro rosa. Sus pequeños dedos se cerraban en un puño mientras se estiraba contra la manta.

Perfecta. Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Lydia Renée Masen.

Sonreí mientras recordaba cómo Bella y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo con su primer nombre, ambos amábamos los nombres tradicionales y Lydia fue una decisión mutua simple. Ella tendría mi apellido pero estábamos estancados con el segundo nombre. Todos lo los que habíamos pensado no parecían ser correctos. Entonces, una noche, llegó a mí.

Sabía cuánto Bella extrañaba a su madre y cuando le pregunté cuál era su nombre, ella respondió _Renée._ Supe instantáneamente que habíamos encontrado el segundo nombre de nuestra hija. Bella lloró cuando lo sugerí, estando de acuerdo en que era un tributo perfecto para una maravillosa mujer.

—Supongo que debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Junior y soy tu papi —dije, mirando a mi hermosa niña. Ella me miró, sus hermosos y grandes ojos luchando contra la luz.

Podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Casi me lo perdí, casi la perdí a ella.

—Mami y yo tuvimos un… comienzo poco convencional y papi tiene algunos problemas de confianza pero él realmente quiere hacer las cosas bien con mami. Tu mami es una mujer maravillosa. Ella es tan fuerte, valiente, hermosa y amable, y es una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido. Fui estúpido, cometí algunos errores pero quiero estar con ella. Te juro que haré todo lo que pueda para hacerla feliz. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a convencerla de ir a una cita con papi… cuando esté preparada. Papi realmente quiere salir con ella.

La levanté y la acuné en mis brazos, besándola en la frente mientras la mecía levemente.

—La verdad es que me estoy enamorando de tu mami y necesito descubrir cómo hacer para que ella se enamore de mí. Sé que lo arruiné, no debería pedir algo como esto pero tu mami es maravillosa y no quiero perderla nunca. A papi lo lastimó alguien y él teme sufrir ese dolor otra vez, pero no creo que mami me lastime, ya no.

Ella se retorció ligeramente en mis brazos, estirándose.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto, dulzura? —dije en un susurro—. Papi… realmente ya ama a mami.

Escuché un jadeo al otro lado de la habitación y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada de Bella sobre mí y lágrimas en sus ojos. Mis ojos se ampliaron, dándome cuenta de que había escuchado. Pensé que estaba dormida.

—Edward… —Ella se detuvo.

Alejé la mirada y mi mandíbula se tensó. ¡Joder! Realmente no había querido que ella lo escuchara, no estaba listo para su rechazo.

—No necesitas elaborar un plan para hacer que me enamore de ti —habló suavemente, pero no podía mirarla. Solo sostuve a mi ángel con fuerza—, porque me he estado enamorando de ti durante meses.

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarla. No podía ser verdad, ¿no?

—De hecho, no creí que hubiese alguna duda sobre que te amaría. Así que tú estás estancado conmigo, viejo pervertido.

Le sonreí, mi sonrisa cubría prácticamente todo mi rostro. Mi corazón estaba saltando en mi pecho.

—Así que… ¿tal vez considerarías permitirme llevarte a una cita apropiada?

—Creo que tal vez podría ser persuadida —dijo con una sonrisa, sus dedos tocando sus labios.

Caminé hacia ella y me incliné para dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Mmm, tal vez necesite un poco más de persuasión —bromeó y yo sonreí.

Me incliné, con mi ángel todavía en mis brazos y la besé otra vez. Con más fuerza esta vez, tratando de transmitir todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

—Parece que vamos a necesitar encontrar una niñera —dijo cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

—Mi madre está más que dispuesta —ofrecí y ella se rio, sabiendo muy bien que era verdad.

—Así que… ¿dónde iremos desde aquí?

—A casa —respondió—. Iremos a casa.

Cinco puntos en mi vida me llevaron donde estaba, me llevaron a ser padre. Cinco errores que cometí, algunos grandes y otros pequeños; todos alteraron mi vida de alguna forma.

Bueno o malo, ninguno importaba, ya no más.

Porque todos me llevaron a ti.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Perdón por haber estado desaparecida tanto tiempo. Vino mi hermana de visita desde España (yo vivo en Argentina, por si no lo saben) y la verdad es que solo me dediqué a disfrutar mi tiempo con ella. Pero ya volví._

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta, es el último capítulo, ¿qué les ha parecido? Solo nos queda un pequeño epílogo para el final de esta historia._

 _¿Me cuentan sus opiniones en los comentarios?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:** Sanveronica, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, Mel. ACS, Danny CullenMa, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, piligm, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Moni, saraipineda44, torrespera172, Cary, somas, krisr0405, Paty Limon, Noelia, Kriss21, Smedina, freedom2604, tulgarita, Jade HSos, BereB, Tecupi, jupy, Adriu, Maryluna, terewee, alejandra1987, caresgar26, May Cullen M y Smedina. _

_¡Hasta el último capítulo!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **Catastrophia**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Epílogo: Mis niñas**

Mis brazos la empujaron más cerca, mi mejilla descansando sobre la parte superior de su cabeza mientras nuestros cuerpos se balanceaban hacia delante y hacia atrás. Amaba tenerla cerca de mí, el mejor lugar para estar en la Tierra, mi _lugar feliz_ , envuelto en los brazos de la persona que amo.

Era mi cumpleaños número cuarenta y lo estaba pasando de forma muy diferente a mi cambio de década anterior. Cuando miraba hacia el pasado era increíble cuánto había cambiado mi vida.

No había salida a cenar con Emmett y después él llevándome a un bar, él estaba ocupado con sus tres hijos. No, estaba en casa, bailando alrededor de la sala con mi hermosa esposa, antes de salir a una cena familiar.

Bella y yo nos casamos poco después del segundo cumpleaños de Lydia. Estábamos en nuestra luna de miel cuando la embaracé otra vez… mi cumpleaños número treinta y tres. Valerie nació dos semanas después del cumpleaños de Lydia e inmediatamente comenzó a hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo y a su manera. Era un rasgo que mantenía.

Elly llegó menos de dos años después que Valerie, haciendo de nuestra casa un lugar salvaje con tres niñas menores de cinco. Todavía me preguntaba cómo sobrevivimos. Si hubo algún momento en el que Bella y yo tuvimos problemas fue durante el primer año de Elly. Ella se enfermaba, un montón, y dormía poco, lo que significaba que nosotros dormíamos poco. Había que agregar a eso dos niñas pequeñas y se ponía feo. Era definitivamente la parte "mala", de en "lo bueno y en lo malo".

Esperamos un poco más antes de incluso pensar en tener más, tres nos mantenían extremadamente ocupados; pero después de un par de años, Bella dejó su control de natalidad y decidimos que lo dejaríamos ser. Ahí fue cuando llegó Annabelle, nuestra hija menor de solo cinco meses. Annabelle me recordaba un montón a Lydia a su edad, solo una dulce bebé. Lo tuvimos fácil con Lydia y con Annabelle fue igual.

¿Tendríamos más hijos? Quién sabía... Bella tenía treinta y siete, así que Annabelle posiblemente sería nuestra última hija, pero no estábamos haciendo nada para prevenir más.

Mi padre nunca tuvo su nieto, pero él amaba a sus nietas casi más que mi madre.

Oh, mi madre. Necesitaba construirle un santuario. No podía haber una bendición más grande para unos padres estresados que una abuela ansiosa esperando para abalanzarse y llevarse a sus nietas. Creo que ella fue la única razón por la que nosotros no nos volvimos locos algunas veces.

El padre de Bella todavía estaba vivo y le enviamos un ramo de olivo en forma de una carta que contenía imágenes de sus nietas, pero no recibimos respuesta. Bella había sido una preadolescente la última vez que vio a su padre y también casi la última vez que habló con él. No parecía que su extraña relación fuese a cambiar alguna vez.

Mi empresa creció casi tan rápido como mi familia, pero contraté mucha más gente en relación con nuestras hijas. Tenía alrededor de dos mil empleados y me había convertido en un líder en subcontratos de ingeniería y maquinarias. No hacía falta decir que, eventualmente, Bella dejó su trabajo, justo antes de que naciera Val, y se convirtió en un ama de casa. Eso se debió a las órdenes de los doctores más que a cualquier otra cosa, el estrés de su trabajo estaba haciendo más difícil su segundo embarazo.

Nunca había momentos aburridos en nuestra casa, eso seguro. Después de que llegó Val nos dimos cuenta de que el departamento no era dónde queríamos criarlas, así que nos mudamos a los suburbios y a una gran casa de cinco dormitorios. Sí, sabíamos que llegarían más hijos y el tamaño anticipaba su llegada. Especialmente porque Bella ya estaba embarazada de Elly en ese momento.

Estaba trabajando desde casa la mitad del tiempo, no quería que Bella se encargase de todas por su cuenta. Por suerte, tenía un vicepresidente en el que confiaba completamente, algo que aprendí de Bella, también aprendí a delegarle y entregarle muchas responsabilidades a él, liberando algo de mi tiempo. No quería ser como mi padre en lo que se refería al trabajo, llegar a casa, cenar, quedarme dormido en el sofá, sin interactuar con su hijo excepto al preguntarle cómo iba la escuela o por las calificaciones. Elly a menudo estaba en mi oficina en mi regazo, "ayudándome". Tenía el presentimiento de que crecería para ser una ingeniera; ella estaba fascinada con todo eso. Eso y era una niña de papá. Probablemente de cuando estaba enferma y yo la cuidaba mientras Bella se encargaba de las otras dos. Lydia y Annabelle se inclinaban más hacia Bella, y Val… era Val.

Empujé a Bella más cerca de mí mientras girábamos alrededor de la sala. Podía escuchar a las niñas en la otra habitación destrozando algo y gritándose una a la otra, pero esto era algo que ocurría a cada hora, así que nos quedamos justo donde estábamos; disfrutando del amor y la paz que sentíamos en los brazos del otro. Si hubiera una emergencia real, la escucharíamos.

Annabelle estaba sentada en el suelo a unos pies de nosotros jugando con sus juguetes, riéndose mientras nos miraba.

Amaba a mi esposa, la amaba muchísimo. Ella era el aire que respiraba, la calma en nuestra agitada tormenta y mi mejor amiga.

Ella también era tan jodidamente sexy como el día en que la conocí.

Mis manos se movían arriba y abajo por sus costados, acariciándola, mientras me inclinaba para besarla. Ella gimió cuando mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, mi lengua buscando la de ella. Encontré el borde de su camisa y deslicé mis manos debajo de la tela. Su piel era tan suave bajo mis dedos y quería más.

—¿No podemos tener una cena agradable y tranquila solos, así puedo cogerte hasta que nos desmayemos? —rogué sin aliento.

La deseaba, la necesitaba.

—No, porque tus padres también vendrán.

—Pero es mi cumpleaños —susurré, mis manos bajando y agarrando su trasero, levantándola—. Y te deseo.

—Bueno, señor Masen, la cena primero. Pero no te preocupes, bebé, tengo una sorpresa planeada para este fin de semana —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Una sorpresa, señora Masen? —pregunté, curioso.

Ella se paró de puntas de pie y susurró en mi oído:

—Tú, yo y ese pequeño conjunto que me compraste para el día de San Valentín… —Mi polla se sacudió solo de pensar en ella usando ese jodido pequeño conjunto—… los pañuelos de seda y una niñera para el sábado y el domingo.

La agarré con fuerza y gruñí, presionando mi erección contra su vientre, dejándola sentir cuán preparado me tenía.

—Nena, no es lindo que juegues conmigo.

Ella tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y sonrió de modo travieso hacia mí.

—Tal vez si eres rápido podríamos…

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! —gritó Lydia, entrando corriendo a la habitación, Val y Elly detrás de ella, terminando nuestro pequeño momento.

Bella me dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa y traté de calmar mi polla mientras nos girábamos hacia las niñas.

Elly corrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi pierna, sonriéndome, y me incliné y la levanté. Val fue hacia mi otro lado y se apoyó contra mí.

—Estaban bailando sin nosotras. —Val hizo un puchero.

Bella dejó escapar una risita.

—Bueno, a veces a mami y papi les gusta bailar juntos.

—Tengo hambre, ¿a qué hora es la cena? —se quejó Lydia.

—Hambre —la imitó Elly en un susurro.

Le sonreí.

—Pronto, _Mimi_ y _Grampy_ estarán aquí en unos minutos y entonces nos iremos.

—Feliz cumpeaños, papi —dijo Elly con dulzura, besando mi mejilla.

—Gracias, pequeña.

Sentí a Val tirar de mi camiseta y miré hacia abajo para ver que tenía un pedazo de papel en su mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, tomando lo que me ofrecía

—Feliz cumpleaños, papi —dijo Val y me sonrió.

—Lo hicimos para ti —me informó Lydia.

Lo abrí y dentro había un dibujo. Éramos nosotros, mi familia: Bella y yo, Lydia, Valerie, Elly y la pequeña Annabelle. Nuestra casa estaba en el fondo y garabateado en la parte de arriba en la escritura de Lydia: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Papi! ¡Te Amamos!".

Podía sentir las lágrimas juntándose en mis ojos y extendí la mano para atraer a Lydia a mis brazos. Besé el tope de su cabeza mientras abrazaba a mis tres hijas mayores.

—Muchas gracias, mis hermosas niñas, es la tarjeta de cumpleaños perfecta. Las amo mucho a todas, no tienen idea —dije, besando a cada una de ellas.

Bella alzó a Annabelle del suelo y se nos unió. Le di un beso a cada una y suspiré contento.

No podía describir el amor que sentía por mi familia en ese momento, todas envueltas a mi alrededor. Ese era mi hogar, envuelto en el amor de mis niñas.

Si cinco errores podían llevarme a toda esa maravilla, con gusto los volvería a cometer a todos.

* * *

 _Y este fue el final... ¡espero que les haya gustado! ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

 _Gracias por acompañarme durante toda la historia. Gracias a Yani y a Meli por corregirla. Gracias a la autora,_ _ **Catastrophia,**_ _por permitirme traducirla._

 _¡Nos leemos en otra traducción!_


End file.
